


Accidental Love

by nerfworthy



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 44,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerfworthy/pseuds/nerfworthy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best-kept secret to a homunculus becoming human again is sickeningly simple: to love and be loved. Envy's obsession with the Fullmetal Alchemist is growing alarmingly fast, and he accidentally falls in love without realizing until it's too late. Could Edward be the one thing that can save Envy from his undying, inhuman fate? Edvy. Yaoi. 2003 anime world with (many) twists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Fullmetal Alchemist nor do I claim to.

This has kind of turned into a 2003 anime/BH hybrid of sorts that ultimately ends up being a post-promised day AU. Weird, I know, just roll with it!

Warning: This story will contain incest, violence, and explicit adult scenes in later chapters.

Chapter 1

The warm stillness of the summer night air in Amestris was only disturbed by the sounds of a skirmish. The clangs of metal on metal, the squelching sounds of slamming flesh on flesh reverberated through the dimly lit streets of Central. Everyone seemed to be too busy eating dinner and tucking their children in for bed to notice the sounds coming from yet another battle between a State Alchemist and a homunculus. Though, this time things were different; unexpectedly so in fact for one homunculus known as Envy the Jealous.

Envy had his transformed blade of an arm pressed against the throat of Edward Elric. The pathetic alchemist was pinned against the ground, helpless and squirming beneath him. He had beaten him, finally. This was the moment he had been waiting on for years after he found out the truth: that he had finally been replaced. He had been constantly fantasizing about this moment that he would end the life of the Fullmetal Alchemist.

So then, why couldn't he do it? What the fuck was wrong with him that he couldn't just bring down his blade one more inch and finally finish off the shrimp?

Edward stared up at Envy, hatred relentlessly burning in the endless pools of his golden eyes. Envy hated that look. He wanted the stupid Pipsqueak to give up, to beg for his life! It couldn't end this way, not when there was still fight in him.

Growling, Envy finally released Edward from his iron grip, and the blonde alchemist stumbled backwards, bewilderment evident on his features.

"Wh-what the fuck? Why did you just let me go?" Edward stammered. He just didn't know when to give up. He was all beat to fucking hell, cut up and bruised and yet he was still going to stand there and argue with Envy? The sheer arrogance of it was astounding.

Envy folded his arms and began walking away. "I was told not to kill you, as much as I'd like to." He rolled his eyes, but continued on with his story. "You're just too easy to beat I guess, Fullmetal Shrimp. You can live, this time." Dante's calculations had been wrong from the start, and she no longer had any use for Edward Elric. Envy was free to do what he wished with him, though he wasn't about to let the Pipsqueak in on that bit.

"Who are you working for, Envy?" Edward demanded, waving his automail arm around comically. The short transmuted blade glinted menacingly as he did, effectively removing any trace of humor as Envy remembered how much that little thing HURT.

Envy shot Edward a scathing look over his shoulder.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Pipsqueak."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT SO SMALL THAT HE HAS TO ASK A FLEA TO TIE HIS SHOE LACES FOR HIM YOU JERK?!"

"Wow, that's a new one." Envy had been picking at his fingers. He yawned, feigning boredom; and at the same time trying to suppress a laugh at the sudden outburst. He should have known it was coming.

"Shut up! Just shut up! You don't get to talk, homunculus!" Edward spat, continuing his rant as he came at Envy with full force. The sin was still struggling to compose himself by this point, though he nimbly dodged the sharp blade and grabbed Edward's wrist with one hand. He immobilized the automail arm easily with a sneer.

"DAMNIT!" Ed swung with his left flesh arm and hit Envy square in the jaw. Hard.

"OW! That hurt!" Envy cried, releasing Edward's metal arm and holding his hand to his jaw which crackled with red sparks, healing the bruise that had almost instantly formed.

That was Edward's opportunity. With his automail arm free, he quickly jabbed and struck Envy in the stomach.

Envy howled, the sharp blade piercing his gut cleanly. "NO YOU DON'T!" He shrieked, grabbing Edward, who's blade was momentarily still stuck inside of Envy, and flung him over his head, sending him flying into the wall. Edward hit the wall with a sickening thud, and Envy thought he could hear bones crack.

Oh shit.

Envy clutched his middle, waiting for the red lightning to do it's job as the gaping wound began to close on it's own as soon as the intrusive blade had been dislodged.

Edward laid against the wall, still. He was still breathing, but it looks like his shoulder was dislocated and he had broken a few ribs.

"You... fucker... " Edward groaned weakly, still managing to glare daggers in Envy's direction.

At least he was still alive, Envy thought glumly as he gingerly made his way over to the fallen alchemist.

Edward was breathing hard, and he was pale. His bangs stuck to his forehead with sweat, he was drenched in it. He wasn't looking good.

Envy didn't quite mean to throw him that hard, but damnit, that little blade fucking hurt! Sometimes he didn't know his own strength.

Envy looked around uselessly, unsure of exactly what to do in this situation. He wasn't ready to kill Edward... not yet, anyway. And the last thing he wanted to do was leave him to die on his own... there was no fun in that! But how was he supposed to make sure the bastard would actually get better long enough for Envy to rip him to shreds and make sure his hopes and dreams died along with his body?

Groaning in exasperation, Envy knelt down to Edward and poked awkwardly at his shoulder.

"Agggh!" Edward cried out in agony. "Stop that you bastard!"

"Oh. I see. Let me help you with that." Envy gained a maniacal look before putting both hands on Edward's shoulder and tweaking it forcefully, causing the joint to pop back into place.

Edward screamed a string of curses so colorful it even made Envy smirk.

"Quit being such a baby, baby alchemist." Envy taunted, causing Edward to bristle even further, but then appeared to reign himself in. Oddly enough he didn't retort like he normally did. He merely rubbed his shoulder and glared up at the brackish haired homunculus.

"What'd you do that for?" He questioned, much to Envy's dismay. Edward had that horrible inquisitive look about him now that he tended to get when he was trying hard to figure something out. "Are you helping me?"

Envy was hoping Edward would simply assume he was trying to cause more pain, rather than help the damned shorty alchemist. No such luck.

Envy snarled, instantly getting defensive. "Of course I'm not helping you, you damned idiot! I just don't want you to die before I can get my revenge!" His voice raised several octaves towards the end, before he realized he said too much. He looked away quickly, his canines baring dangerously.

"Revenge for what? I've never done anything to you, Envy. Why do you hate me so much?" Edward coughed a little, some blood staining the corner of his mouth. But his voice had gotten calmer, warmer somehow, and it infuriated Envy even further. Why was he being all fucking nice all of the sudden?

He stared back at Edward, hatred and malice and something else gleaming in his violet irises. For once, he was at a loss for words. He couldn't just outright tell the stupid Pipsqueak that he was actually his half-brother-replacement. That fucking Hohenheim. If only Envy could have just killed him years ago, those two little brats would have never even been born.

So, rather than coming up with some snarky some back like he normally would, Envy simply turned to leave. The Pipsqueak was well enough to get out of here on his own and find help, and Envy was honestly done with this conversation.

"Envy wait! Why won't you damned homunculi ever give me a straight answer to my questions?" Edward demanded, shakily trying to get to his feet to chase after the sin.

God, won't he ever give up?

Envy spun on his heel and glared daggers at Edward. Something close to tears pricked dangerously at Envy's eyes, but that's as far as it went. He hadn't cried since he was a disgusting human and that wasn't going to change any time soon.

Edward ignored the look Envy was giving him and kept advancing. He had his flesh arm over his torso, clutching his broken ribs as he slowly made his way over to the homunculus. He feebly swung at Envy with his automail fist, and Envy simply sidestepped the sluggish attack, giving Edward a look of pity mixed with astonishment.

Even when he was beaten down and broken, he never gave up. How pathetic.

Edward swung at Envy a few more times before finally falling over in a heap. He was knocked out cold. He definitely exerted himself too much, like the idiot he was.

Sighing in exasperation, Envy bent to swing Ed's dead weighted body over his shoulders.

Well, he couldn't just leave him there. He rationalized it to himself that if he did then the shrimp might just die right there on the floor, and Envy wasn't going to let that happen just yet.

Envy had a secret spot just outside of Central that he liked to call his own, a hidden little cabin disguised by overgrown foliage and rocks that no one knew about but him. Not even Dante's prying eyes could find him here.

That's where he brought Edward, and he put him up on his old stinky little couch. He even put a cold cloth on his stupid sweaty forehead.

The damned prick, getting himself all fucked up like that. Not that Envy wasn't at fault, but that was besides the point. Envy's thoughts raced. He simply sat on a wooden chair opposite Edward and waited for him to wake up. This wasn't going to be pretty, he knew, but what else was he to do? The stupid alchemist went and overdid it and tried to get himself killed without Envy's permission.

But why did he care so much? That's the part Envy couldn't wrap his brain around. He wasn't used to not being able to understand his own thoughts. Envy could have just ended him back there, and called it a day. He sat there and stared long and hard at the slumbering form of Edward. He just couldn't make heads or tails of his own way of thinking, but inside his head it made perfect sense so why worry about it?

Envy didn't realize this was the result of a long-forming obsession with the Fullmetal Alchemist.

Edward stirred slightly, and his eyes began to flutter open. It took him a moment to realize he had been moved, and that the last thing he remembered was fighting with Envy.

He began to flail, causing the cloth that was on his forehead to fly off before being painfully reminded of his broken ribs. He gasped for air before finally his eyes rested on the figure sat in the chair before him.

Envy had since gone into a sort of 'hibernation' state as he waited for Edward to awaken. He sat hunched over in his chair with his eyes open but slightly glazed. He had a 'nobody's home' look about him, and was unconscious for all intents and purposes.

Edward seemed to sense that he wasn't in any danger at the moment, so remained calm, though he was still on full alert.

Envy's eyes slowly came back into focus as his brain told him things were happening on the outside world, and he snapped back instantly into consciousness. He gave Edward a dubious look, then proceeded to act as though he hadn't been doing anything out of the ordinary.

"The fuck are you staring at, Pipsqueak?" He grunted, though there was not much malice behind his words. Edward understood this, but still narrowed his eyes.

"Where did you take me?" He asked warily, choosing not to ask about Envy's strange state previously. Edward began to look around the shabby-looking cabin for the first time and really took in his surroundings. He realized he had been laying on a flea-bitten couch that smelled like mildew and the single window in the place was cracked. He was pretty sure he had seen a cockroach run across the floor in front of him as well.

Envy glowered at him. "None of your damned business. Now hurry up and get better so you can fuck off." He replied haughtily, standing up to shove a glass of water underneath Edward's nose. "Drink."

Edward froze, his eyes sliding down to the beverage practically being forced down his throat. Could he really trust this homunculus to not have put some kind of freaky poison in this?

"Damnit, I don't have all day!" Envy was getting impatient, and pushed the glass harder against Edward's face.

"Fine, fine! I'll drink. Geez." He finally gave in after giving the water a sniff test, deciding it's unlikely it was laced with any kind of poison he was familiar with at least.

Edward took a few tentative sips while eyeing Envy warily, who was sulking over in the corner of his dark little cabin. What was with him? Edward didn't trust this situation at all.

Envy was not acting normal. This had to be all some kind of trick or joke he was playing, trying to fuck with his mind or something.

Edward remembered reading some stories about kidnapping victims becoming close to their captors in some sick demented kind of relationship. He shuddered at the thought of being Envy's prisoner.

Envy walked over to the lone window and peered out of it. He looked like he was paranoid about something, and he squinted as the sun shone in his eyes as it began to set in the distance. It slowly was disappearing behind the tall buildings of Central in the distance.

"So, are you gonna tell me why you brought me here? Do you plan to torture me until I die?" Edward asked in a mocking tone, not really intending to get a real answer.

"I already told you. I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to just die on me and obviously your mouth is working just fine!" Envy scowled, throwing his hands in the air for dramatic effect. "Why don't you just fuck off now and save us both the trouble." He grumbled and continued looking out the window.

"Fine. I will." Edward said stubbornly, and moved to get up. He groaned in pain and ended up not getting more than a few inches in the air before he fell backwards onto the couch again. The bruising and swelling was setting in, making it hard to move. "Damnit..."

Envy rolled his eyes, refusing to look back at Edward but listening nonetheless to his futile struggling behind him.

"Will you pipe down over there. I'm trying to watch the God-damned sunset." Envy complained, just trying to think of some kind of excuse to gripe at the broken alchemist on his couch.

"What ever." Edward grumbled, trying to roll over on the couch, hissing in pain as his ribs protested against the movement. He was going to get out of here one way or another, even if it killed him. He wouldn't accept pity from the likes of that homunculus, no siree.

It wasn't long before sleep took the small alchemist, and he fell into a fretful, restless sleep.

Envy migrated back over to him after he was sure Edward had fallen asleep, and he continued to stare at his prone form. Tilting his head slightly, greenish-black locks of hair fanned over his perfected sculptured face as he inspected the blonde alchemist closely for the first time. He wasn't going to waste this opportunity to get a better look at what his good-for-nothing father replaced him with.

The moonlight shone in the single window, highlighting Edward's face. It danced off of Ed's hair, further emphasizing that horribly, beautiful golden color it was. Envy always hated it. This crazy little antennae too, the one that refused to stay in place with the rest of his hair. It just stuck straight up like the unruly little shit it was, much like it's owner. It made him wince to acknowledge Ed's features, but he couldn't bring himself to look away. He really looked very similar to how Envy had looked in life, and it drove him crazy. It was a constant reminder of what he never was allowed to be. He could have achieved so much, if he had been allowed to live. He would have out surpassed even the shrimp in alchemic talent. He was envious of the life Edward was allowed to live, and wished it was his. It's all he could think about anymore. He no longer cared about missions or Dante or her stupid dreams of immortality. Envy had immortality but it didn't make him happy. He wanted what Edward had.

He wanted to be human, to love and be loved. But that was never going to happen. Homunculus weren't capable of having human emotions. That's what Dante always told him. So then why did he feel so many of them?

Dante always did say he was the most 'unrefined' one. The first homunculus. The mistake. Not only was he no longer human, but he wasn't even a perfect homunculus either. Just his fucking luck.

Envy noticed Edward's eyeballs were moving around beneath his lids like he was dreaming. Envy idly wondered what he was dreaming about. He wished he could dream, but that was only for humans. Sure, he could go into shut-down mode and pass out for a while to kill time but he never dreamed. It was merely a state of 'unawareness' that made the time go by quickly. It was really rather similar to human sleep, in a way. Truthfully, Envy was very similar to humans in most ways. He used to be one, after all, and he can still remember some things from his old life. Not that he wanted to, though. Even the good, mushy memories of his childhood before Dante went ape shit made him queasy now.

Feeling very confused, Envy held his own head in his hands. He should be giddy, having the Fullmetal Alchemist at his mercy at last, but all he could feel was remorse and pain and worst of all, envy. It finally took this to make him see. It all made sense now. He envied Edward for having everything he had been denied of. The reality set in as Envy stared at Edward's still body which had finally gone into a peaceful sleep after several hours.

Motherfucker. Why did it have to be him? Anyone but him.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward awoke at some God awful early hour of the morning, only to find himself alone in what he assumed must have been Envy's secret hide-out. What else could it be? It was too trashy to be anything else. He grunted as he slid both legs over the side of the couch and was able to sit upright for the first time in hours.

"Ughhh..." He groaned, holding his head. He had a pounding headache, and his body hurt all over. His chest felt tight and swollen, and he remembered the ribs. He remembered Envy having every opportunity to kill him, but did not. He also remembered the homunculus had put his shoulder back in place when it was dislocated.

Well, Envy was the one who dislocated it in the first place, but Edward couldn't figure out why Envy hadn't just killed him on the spot. Hell, he had even tried to help him get better afterward. This shit was all too much for Edward to take in at once, so he decided since he had the chance he would make a break for it before the deranged homunculus changed his mind.

He eventually managed to hoist himself off the couch and shuffle over to the door. He looked behind himself briefly, letting out a long sigh through his nostrils. Pretty shabby place, even for a homunculus, Edward thought to himself before taking his exit and starting the journey to find his way back to Central to report back on his strange findings.

Sitting alone in the dark, damp chambers of Dante's lair, Envy paced and fretted over himself. He was a coward, a fucking coward. He couldn't bear to face the blonde shorty after what had happened, so he took off before the other woke up.

Damnit all to hell!

Envy growled and punched the floor, causing it to buckle and break beneath his fist. Red sparks flew about his knuckles still stuck in the broken slabs. Envy heard a noise behind him, causing him to look over his shoulder warily as he slowly stood up.

"My, my, Envy. What's got you so riled up this time, hmm?" Dante's smooth but oh-so-sarcastic voice sounded, echoing through the room softly.

"Nothing. Just puny fucking humans pissing me off as usual." Envy stated in his usual evading manner, flicking his long mane back over his shoulder in a flippant way. There is no way in hell that he could tell her about this. Mommy-dearest would just love to pick him apart after that, wouldn't she?

"I see." Dante looked dubiously at Envy, narrowing her eyes. She knew him long and well enough to know when he was lying. He really was terrible at it, for being the master of deception. She was no peasant, though. Not much got past her. "What has become of the Fullmetal Alchemist? Have you finished him off like you always wanted to? I did give you permission, after all." She questioned, knowing it was a hot button for him. One might think she enjoyed emotionally tormenting her former son.

Envy growled low, a rumble resounding in his chest. "Soon enough. I'm waiting for the right time." His voice sped up a little, trying to come up with excuses as to just why the hell he didn't kill Edward when he had the chance. "These things don't just happen overnight. I want to savor his pain and relish in his death throes!" Envy continued to prattle on about things he was no longer sure of. He did his best acting job, even flashing his widest smirk for effect.

Dante simply hummed, seeming rather nonplussed. "If you say so, Envy. I hope you're not getting soft on me in your old age." She turned to leave, rounding the corner and walking casually down the dark hallway, her shoes clicking in rhythmic patterns.

Envy just glared after her. Perceptive fucking bitch. He couldn't let her find out that he was having second thoughts about permanently removing the Fullmetal Pipsqueak from the equation. She would likely just finish the job herself if she knew it might hurt Envy in any way, the sadistic whore. He had realized if Edward was gone, what would Envy be? He couldn't go back in time. He could never get the life back that was stolen from him. Envy decided that if he were to kill the alchemist, he would piss away his chance to get a glimpse of what he missed out on. He wanted to be a part of Edward's life, rather than end it. He was determined to make that happen, and he'd be damned if he was going to let Dante fuck it all up for him - again. He decided he would rather die than let that happen. He wouldn't let her win, not this time.

Edward finally made it to Central Command and prepared himself to report to Colonel Mustang. He was about to barge into his office and had his hand raised, ready to pound on the door when he paused. He wondered if he should tell anyone at all about what happened with Envy. It might make Edward look incompetent in the end.

He was probably just fucking with him after all.

He ultimately decided against it, and simply ended up telling a cockamamie story about getting beat up in a fight with Envy and being this close to beating him when the cowardly homunculus ran off. Yeah, that sounded good.

Of course, hiding his injury from the ever-perceptive Colonel wasn't easy. The bastard kept giving him that knowing look. It was obvious he knew something was going on with Edward, but he didn't say a word about it. That was worrying in of itself, but Edward didn't have time for that right now.

Dusting his hands metaphorically clean of the situation, Edward started to leave. He still hurt, God did he hurt. He probably should have seen a doctor, but who has time for that anyway?

He limped back to his study and closed the door behind him, sighing in relief to finally be someplace familiar, and safe.

"Brother!" The metallic voice resonated from the suit of armor that had been sitting at the foot of the bed. "Where were you? Why didn't you come back last night? I was so worried!" Alphonse fussed over Edward as the short blonde began dressing down into something more comfortable than his flamel robe and leather pants.

"Aww, Al, I'm fine. I just got a little beat up is all." Edward brushed it off like it was no big deal, a little fake grin on his face that soon faltered. He can't lie to his little brother too. He was going to tell Alphonse the truth, at least. "I ran into Envy last night." His voice went down several notes, almost a whisper.

"Oh? Did you find out any information about the philosopher's stone that could be useful?" Alphonse's curiosity bled from his tinny voice as his armor creaked with his slight movements as he talked.

"No... not really." Edward sighed, finally getting changed into a simple wife-beater and some shorts and climbing on the bed to talk with Alphonse. "You see, we fought. Hard. I thought I was a goner... he actually had me pinned, Al. Pinned to the wall ready to slice my throat." Edward began to tell the story bluntly, but not without dramatic flare.

Alphonse's armor shook, and though his metal expression remained the same as always, one could almost see the fear in his glowing alchemically powered eyes. "I knew I should have gone with you!" Alphonse's guilty conscience showed. "How did you get out of there?" He asked genuinely.

"That's the strange part. Envy let me go. Then he actually... helped me. Sort of. I guess I passed out and he took me to some weird shack in the woods and put me up on his stinky little couch and tried to tend my wounds, even though he's the one who inflicted them. He did a shitty job at it, but the point is he did all that, and I can't figure out why."

Alphonse stilled, a small gasp coming from his armor. "I can't believe it."

"There is no logical explanation for the way he's acting, and it's driving me crazy. The only thing I can think of is he is trying to mess with my head or something, but even that doesn't make sense! You can't tell anyone about this, you hear? I need to find out more about the situation first." Edward instructed, but with a gentle tone that he only used for his brother.

"Yes. I understand. So what are you going to do about it now?"

"I'm going to find Envy, and confront him again."

Envy had just about had his fill of Dante's prissy ass prancing around her castle for the day, and decided to go for a walk. He disguised himself as some random man, actually rather plain in appearance with brown hair and brown eyes. Nothing memorable at all about him. When not in his preferred form, he actually preferred to blend in as much as possible.

He spotted the last person he expected to see out here: Edward Elric. He looked pretty worse for wear, and it was obvious he had done some handiwork on himself and bandaged up his middle. Nothing kept him down for long, it seemed.

Envy froze in place, watching Edward weave through the crowd. Their eyes connected and locked for a moment, making Envy panic. Did he recognize him in this disguise? But how? Relief flooded the homunculus as Edward broke the eye contact and continued walking along. He ended up stopping and sitting on a bench, folding his arms over his chest.

"I know you're here, Envy. I can feel you watching me. Just tell me what it is you have to say to me." Edward said calmly, almost to himself. No one took notice of the blonde seemingly talking to himself, but Envy could hear him clearly. Acute homunculus hearing and all, you know.

Envy got flustered, and pressed his back to the wall. What did he do now? He couldn't exactly just pop into ultra-cute-mode in this public place for all of Central to see!

Edward put his feet up and began whistling, signalling his boredom. That arrogant little twit. That set Envy off, and he came marching over to Edward, still in his plain-joe ensemble, and gave the Pipsqueak his best Envy-glare with his fists balled at his sides.

"You are one arrogant son of a bitch for calling me out in public, aren't you?" Envy bit out quietly through his teeth.

"Ahhh, so you finally decided to show your face again. Though it is different this time, some how." He was being smart. Envy didn't like it. "How kind of you after you leave me in your shitty little dungeon out in the middle of nowhere." Edward told him with a casual tone. He knew Envy could do nothing to him since there were people everywhere here.

"Ungrateful little shit. I should have just killed you when I had the chance." Envy grumbled, looking away.

"That's why I'm here, Envy. I need to know the truth. No games, no lies. Tell me why you didn't kill me back there." Edward demanded coldly, staring Envy straight in the eyes.

Envy's eyes flickered, turning purple and feline for a split second as his emotions raced through him.

"Well?" Edward's face showed that he was losing patience for Envy's games.

Envy looked around himself briefly. "Not here." He said, indicating to Edward to follow him.

"What the hell makes you think I'm going to follow you anywhere?" Edward gave him a skeptical raised brow.

"Do you want to fucking know or not? God you're dense." Envy muttered under his breath, gaining a long sigh from Edward.

"Fine. I suppose if you were going to kill me, you would have done it last time. Here goes nothing." Edward stood, albeit with some effort, and followed Envy's disguised form around a corner into a darkened alleyway. Oh yeah, this isn't suspicious at all. Not one bit. Edward's internal thoughts reflected on his face. "So where the hell are you taking me now?"

Envy shoved Edward into the wall, a little gentler this time. He was trying to be mindful of the wounds, for whatever damned reason.

"Hey-! What gives?" Edward squawked, before being cut off by Envy's lips on his own. The homunculus had switched back into his preferred form just before and now his brackish hair was concealing their faces as their lips locked together.

Edward flailed, pawing at Envy and managing to shove him away. "THE FUCK?" He demanded, his face flushed with color and his eyes wild with utter confusion.

"Well you wouldn't shut the hell up." Envy spat, glaring at the flustered alchemist. How else was he supposed to say what he wanted to say?

"There's better ways around that!" Edward ranted, growing very red in the face. "You do realize what you just did, right?"

"Well sure. I kissed you. I see humans doing it all the time. It's supposed to be affectionate, no?" Envy put his slender hand to his hip, cocking it slightly as he gained a rather confused look. It was feigned, sure, but damn it all if it wasn't convincing.

"But-! What.. I don't-" Edward stuttered at a loss for words. He was sure the homunculus had a hole in his bag of marbles, but now he was convinced every last one had fallen out. Edward wasn't quite sure how to deal with this new turn of events.

Being quite amused at being in control of the situation once more, Envy smirked impossibly wide at the stuttering blonde.

"What are you playing at, Envy? Now I really know you are trying to fuck with me!" Edward spat, finally regaining his composure. Well, that one stung. But he couldn't really blame Edward for reacting that way, now could he? Envy never had good intentions before... before this. Before he realized the things he had.

Envy narrowed his eyes dangerously. "You know nothing, Pipsqueak."

"I know that you are fucking crazy!" Edward began shouting. Envy recoiled slightly, actually feeling a little hurt at being rejected. This was a new feeling, and he didn't like it one bit. Why did he have to be so hurtful?

"Tell me why! Why are you doing this to me?" His eyes were burning. They looked exactly the same as they had the previous night when Envy was getting ready to kill him. He had the look of determination that Envy just hated. But now he felt something different - something stronger than hate. He found himself staring into Edward's eyes, almost getting lost in the deep pools of molten gold. He saw something in there that he longed to have for himself. If he couldn't have it, he would just have to settle for second best.

He wanted Edward for himself.

"Because I want you." Envy stated bluntly after several moments, finally admitting it out loud not only to Edward but to himself.

Edward stopped instantly, staring in disbelief at the sin. Did he hear that right?

"You can't have me. I am no one's property, homunculus." He growled.

There's that fire again. Envy had it all wrong before. He thought he wanted to break the alchemist completely into a million tiny pieces until there were no more, but that wasn't the case at all. It was all becoming clear now. Envy couldn't get enough, now that he knew of this new kind of drug called Edward Elric. The beast that couldn't be tamed. Oh how he hated and loved it all at once... it was a marvelous feeling.

"You misunderstand, Chibi-Shrimp." Envy started coming up with new nick names, much to Edward's dismay. He merely earned a hard glare from the short alchemist, evidently waiting for Envy to continue. "I don't want you as property. I want you. As in, I get to be with you every day. See what you see, do what you do. That is what I want."

"You have GOT to be kidding me." Edward was skeptical. Why would Envy want such a thing? He thought homunculus hated humans, and now this? How could he explain this one to the Colonel? The last thing he wanted to do was to baby-sit some psychotic palm tree homunculus.

"Nope. If you don't agree, I will just have to kill you after all because then I have no use for you." Envy hummed happily. He was quite pleased with his plan, and he knew Edward would have no choice but to go along with it if he wanted to live. He was sure Edward couldn't see through his bluff, because he truly had no intentions on killing him either way anymore.

Edward's face dropped. He couldn't believe this was really happening. Why would Envy make these demands of him? What was in it for him? How long would this go on for? "Okay. On one condition. You can't hurt Al or anyone else I care about, got it?" Edward frowned.

"Oh, that tin-can brother of yours? No problem. I'm not in it to hurt you, Fullmetal Shorty. I just want to be with you." Envy confirmed.

He clearly didn't understand what that meant, or how to deal with human emotions, Edward decided. Envy was seriously fucked up in the head if he thought this was going to work for any length of time. You can't just demand things of people involving emotions and expect threats and violence to get your way!

Edward gave Envy a sad look. Through the sarcasm, through the sadistic tendencies, he could see Envy for who he truly was. He almost felt sorry for him.

"Okay. I'll do it. Just stay out of my way." Edward said quietly, shoving past the sin. Envy bounced on his heels, clearly happy with the outcome.

Dante had been watching the entire scene between Edward and Envy through her scrying orb. She was so furious she nearly crushed it in her palm. Envy's obsession with Edward Elric was getting out of hand, and she needed to put an end to it.

This was the one thing she thought Envy was too stupid to ever figure out. She figured he hated everyone too much to ever give them the time of day beyond taking the little time it took to end their pathetic lives.

This is why she tried so hard to convince her homunculi that they were not capable of experiencing human emotions. If they thought that, how could they even think about trying to love someone? Lust had almost found out the secret once before, until she killed that loser boyfriend of hers when she couldn't handle her own emotions. She was this close to love, and she chose to end it herself. That was the one secret Dante had kept safe from the homunculus and everyone else. It was so simple that it was almost funny. The one way for a homunculus to regain their humanity is to fall in love. The alchemist didn't seem very receptive, but she knew first hand how persuasive Envy could be. She had to stop this nonsense before it was too late.

She turned heel and walked away haughtily, the vision of Envy happily following Edward around in a fake guise still playing through the orb.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward was not having a good day. Envy turned out to be more of a pain than he'd anticipated.

"So what are we doing now?" Envy danced around Edward in the form of some random girl he'd seen somewhere before. Couldn't remember where. Oh well, who cares. It was irritating Edward and that's all that mattered.

"Nothing! And could you not use that form?" Edward glowered, averting his eyes from Envy who was in the shape of a busty blonde woman. He seemed to be enjoying himself, but Edward was not amused. "We are not doing anything, I am going to do some research which doesn't concern you," he bit out. All Edward wanted to do was get his brother's body back, and this homunculus was seriously throwing a wrench in his time-management. He was so close to discovering the secret surrounding the philosopher's stone.

"Why not? It's not like I can walk around in my preferred form. Someone might recognize me. I'm famous, you know." Envy huffed, his skin tingling with red alchemic energy as he shifted yet again into a different form. This time of a young man with straight, light brown hair and sparkling green eyes. He smirked a very unmistakably Envy smirk, which looked rather out of place on the face he'd chosen. "Besides, remember your promise! I get to do everything with you."

"Yeah, what ever. Lunatic." Edward grumbled as he sped up his stride, but Envy kept up easily with him. How long would he have to put up with this? Envy would have to get bored at some point, right?

The oh-so-happy pair finally made it back, and they were greeted by a rather flustered looking Alphonse. He looked guilty, like the cat who had canary feather's hanging from his maw. Then there was a distinct mewling sound coming from his armor. Ah, so that was it.

"Damnit, Al! I told you to quit bringing stray cats home!" Edward fumed, snapping at poor Alphonse. His temper was already on edge, so any little thing was going to set him off.

"I'm sorry, Brother!" Alphonse immediately responded, before realizing Edward had a friend with him. "Oh! Who's this? I didn't know you had any friends!" Alphonse sounded chipper, not realizing how that came out.

The vein twitched in Edward's forehead, and he slapped Envy none-too-gently on the back. "Yeah, Al." He said through clenched teeth. "This is.. uh," Edward stuttered, suddenly realizing he didn't know what to call Envy. He couldn't exactly just call him Envy. He wasn't about to explain this to Alphonse just yet. But, evidently, Envy had other plans.

Envy extended his hand graciously with a small bow to the tall suit of armor, simultaneously morphing into his most recognizable form. "Envy." He finished Edward's sentence for him.

Edward gaped, and Alphonse immediately assumed a fighting pose. "Brother! It's a homunculus! Watch out!"

Envy burst into laughter, nearly doubling over and clutching his middle as if it hurt. "Bahahah! Look at the tin-can go! If he had a face I'm sure it would have been priceless!"

Edward smacked his own face with his palm. "I know it's Envy, Al. Relax." He sighed, a little exasperated at this point. "He's going to be erm... staying with us for a while." He searched for the right words, his hand going to the back of his neck awkwardly as he talked.

"Uh...okay. If you say so. Are you sure we can trust him?" Alphonse body posture subdued finally, and he gave Edward an unsure look.

"No! Not even a little bit. But we made an agreement, and you could say this is my end of it." Edward rolled his eyes. He didn't want to divulge too much information, considering he made Envy promise not to hurt anyone if he let him hang around. Alphonse wouldn't be happy about that bit. Something about "negotiating with the enemy" blah-de-blah-blah.

Envy had since calmed down enough to where instead of experiencing violent fits of laughter, he was reduced to small giggles here and there. "You know I'm right here." Envy pointed out once he caught his breath, a little put off that the two were talking about him like he wasn't even there. How rude.

Meowing could again be heard from the armor, and Alphonse sweatdropped as he earned another glare from Edward. "I'll go put him back." Alphonse said sadly, sulking out the door cradling his midriff tenderly. "At least you got some milk, little guy!" Alphonse could be heard whispering to the cat through his armor as he made his way outside.

Edward sat on his chair and picked at his bandages absently.

Envy slithered over, quite literally, and inspected Edward's wounds. "You humans sure take a long time to heal. How inconvenient." He frowned up at Edward.

"Uh, yeah. No thanks to you." Edward grumped. "What is it that you really want? You can't be serious with this whole "wanting me" charade."

"What makes you think I'm not serious?" Envy looked taken aback. Why wouldn't the Pipsqueak just believe him? What more did he have to do? He figured he would have gotten the message by now. He did kiss him, after all. Humans really are stupid.

"Because! You're you! And you're a homunculus! What more reason do I need to think you are lying?" Edward growled, and started pulling off his bandages to put fresh ones on. Beneath were deep, purple bruises around his swollen ribs.

Envy's eyes widened. It didn't look like it was getting better. His broken ribs were probably out of alignment or something, Envy figured. Band aids weren't going to fix that, he knew that much at least. Stupid useless human bodies anyway. "Hey, O'chibi, maybe you'd better get that checked out." Envy was ignoring what Edward was saying now, warily eyeballing the damage he'd caused. He felt a pang of... something. Regret? He wasn't quite sure, but damn it felt uncomfortable. This sucked.

"Ugh. I hate doctors." Edward whined, and gingerly touched his skin. He winced, clearly in pain and withdrew his hand with a defeated sigh.

"Well, too bad! You're going." Envy took Edward's arm and practically dragged him to the door, right as Alphonse had returned.

"Move it, tin-can! Shorty here needs a doctor." Envy demanded, trying to squeeze by the large iron body.

"What? I'm coming too! I don't trust you alone with him." Alphonse stated defiantly, effectively blocking Envy off from exiting the door with Edward.

Envy groaned in exasperation, glaring up at Alphonse's stupid metal face. "Fine. Don't give a flying fuck what you do anyway. Just hurry up and get out of the way before he dies or something!" Envy huffed, finally shoving past Alphonse.

"Brother?!" Alphonse squeaked as he followed Envy.

"I'm fine, Al! He's just over exaggerating. God, change your form or something Envy! I don't need everyone seeing me with you."

Envy rolled his eyes, but obediently changed into the previous form he had concocted of the green-eyed boy. No reason to draw attention to himself, he figured. He wasn't doing it because Edward wanted it. Nope. He tried his best to ignore the small pang of hurt from the young blonde's blunt words. Was he embarrassed by Envy?

"Geez, let me go already!" Edward squirmed from Envy's grasp, earning a stern glare from the homunculus as they arrived at the hospital.

"You're so stubborn!" Envy complained, ushering Edward into the hospital before he could make a break for it.

It took a while to get Edward settled into a hospital bed, and even longer to take x-rays. After it was all said and done, he sat there with a sour look on his face and a thermometer sticking out of his mouth. They had put ice packs on his ribs, and he looked downright miserable.

Envy and Alphonse sat side by side in chairs next to the bed and they both stared at Edward.

"Are you okay, Brother? I didn't realize you were hurt this badly." Alphonse seemed regretful, and looked down in shame. Envy merely shrugged. "How are you supposed to know if Pea-Brain-Pipsqueak here doesn't tell you?!"

Edward flailed. "STOP CALLING ME PIPSQUEAK!" He shrieked, causing a smirk from Envy.

"Calm down!" Alphonse sighed, looking over at Envy after he lectured his brother. "Stop antagonizing him, Envy. You're not helping anything." He sternly scolded the homunculus disguised as a teenage boy with green eyes.

Envy pouted. "Don't tell me what to do, trash-can!" He retorted, and just as Edward was about to blow up again, the nurse walked in causing them all to sober.

She tutted disapprovingly, looking over Edward's chart. Everyone sat in silence, staring at her waiting for the verdict.

"The doctor has looked over the scans, and you definitely have at least three broken ribs. You are to stay here and have bed rest for a few days before we can release you. I've put you on a morphine drip for the pain until the swelling goes down. And do be more careful next time." She was short, to the point, and immediately took her leave from the tense room.

"But wait! I can't stay here!" Edward cried, but was ignored. "I have work to do." He sulked and looked at Alphonse helplessly.

"I'll bring your work here, Brother! Don't worry." Alphonse's cheerful voice rang, trying to make Edward feel better.

"Okay. Thanks, Al. I just hate staying in one spot too long, y'know?"

"I know. I'll be back soon to drop off your work." And with that, Alphonse left.

"Great, now I'm stuck here alone with you." Edward grumbled, causing Envy to pout. This wasn't nearly as fun as he had anticipated. He used to love annoying the Pipsqueak, but now he found himself wanting to make Edward like him, and want to be around him. This was not coming natural for him, but damnit if he wasn't going to try.

Envy scooted closer to Edward and adjusted the ice packs gently. He took the thermometer out of his mouth and looked at it studiously, pretending to know what he was looking for.

"Do you even know how to read that thing?" Edward chuckled, giving Envy a weird look. There he went, being all nice again.

"Of course I do!" Envy puffed out his chest, and read out the numbers as he squinted at the thermometer. "Ninety-nine point four." He said proudly.

"And do you know what that means?" Edward pressed further, a small knowing smile on his face.

"Uhh.. " Envy stuttered, his face flushing slightly. He really didn't. Damn the Pipsqueak for being so perceptive with him. If he could see that much, why couldn't he see that Envy wanted him?

"It means I have a slight fever. I guess it's a good thing you made me come here." Edward admitted, looking away and training his eyes on some spot on the wall.

"Well of course it is." Envy nodded confidently. He felt a strange feeling in his chest, a sort of tightness that wouldn't go away. He wanted to be near Edward, but when he was he felt flustered. Envy didn't understand the meaning of it all, but suddenly, he felt the urge to kiss him again.

Envy was already sitting close to Edward, but he scooted a little closer still. Edward was still looking away, before feeling Envy move closer so he turned to find the homunculus' face just inches from his.

"Whoa," he said automatically, a little surprised. The morphine was starting to kick in, and his brain felt a little foggy. He looked into Envy's brilliant, emerald eyes and for a moment he forgot who he really was.

Envy closed the gap and brushed his lips over Edward's softly, feeling electricity where there was contact. This was so much nicer than last time, and Edward wasn't even struggling.

Edward closed his eyes and relaxed into the kiss as Envy tilted his head with the intentions of deepening it. He wanted more, now that he'd had a taste of Edward he wouldn't be able to go without it.

Just as Edward began to part his lips to accept Envy into his mouth, he seemed to snap back into reality and pulled away slightly.

"What are you doing?" He murmured, his lips slightly swollen from the kiss and he had an attractive flush to his cheekbones.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Envy whispered, a little disappointed that Edward broke off but at the same time relieved that the small alchemist didn't flip his shit like last time.

"Why are you kissing me again?... I thought you hated me. I'm confused." Edward's eyes closed again, and he put his hand to his head. "Ugh. I feel high. Must be the morphine. How am I supposed to work like this?.." He was talking slowly, and was beginning to babble. He relaxed into his pillow finally with a small sigh.

Envy figured out Edward was much more agreeable in this state, and decided to push his luck even further with another kiss. Edward didn't respond at first, but after he felt the movement on his lips he began to kiss back slowly.

"Envy?" He said, his eyes glazed over in a drugged-up daze. "Is that really you?"

"Mmhmm." Envy responded, allowing himself to shift back to his most adorable form. His eyes went from bright emerald to deep violet in an instant, his hair sprouted up and fanned over his head. Edward stared at Envy, bemusement still quite evident on his own face.

"Don't worry, Chibi. Sleep it off. Envy will be right here with you." The homunculus leaned forward to whisper into into Edward's ear softly. Sleep took Edward quickly after that, and Envy just stayed next to him to make sure he didn't choke on his own tongue or anything.

Soon enough, Alphonse came back with a pile of paperwork and came clambering through the door. "Brother I'm-"

"Shhhhh!" Envy hissed, glaring at the loud ass tin-can. "He's asleep and high as fuck!" He whispered as he pointed to the alchemist who was indeed passed out. His hand was under his shirt rested on his tummy and his mouth was hanging open.

"Oh! Sorry!" Alphonse squeaked, placing the papers gently down beside Edward's bed and standing there awkwardly, his big leather hands folded in front of him.

Envy gave Alphonse one last, meaningful glare before returning his concerned gaze to the sleeping form of Edward Elric.

"You actually seem... worried about him." Alphonse observed, still whispering.

Envy closed his eyes and pondered briefly before answering. The last thing he wanted to do was explain himself to the tin-can, but he supposed he was important to Edward so if he wanted to get on his good side he would have to deal with his metal brother.

"You have no idea." He answered cryptically after a several moments pause, and Alphonse merely tilted his metal head at Envy in question.

"No, I don't." He answered thoughtfully. "If you actually care about my brother you should act more like it, instead of constantly trying to make him angry!" Alphonse said in a hushed whisper, border lining on quiet yelling, if one could do such a thing.

Envy glared murderously at the suit of armor which towered over him. Now the tin-can was actually lecturing him? This was absurd. So he merely rolled his eyes and began ignoring Alphonse. Envy knew he was right, but wouldn't admit it to him. The only one he had to prove himself to was Edward, he only had to put up with the brother.

Alphonse sighed as Envy turned away from him. Could he really be turning a new leaf? Did he really care about Edward? Alphonse wasn't sure, but he was definitely willing to give him a chance. He believed anyone could change for the better. That doesn't mean he won't keep his eye on Envy, though.

Dante began feeling anxious. What would happen if Envy did find out the secret? She would lose yet another one of her precious homunculi. The power was starting to slip from her grasp, and she didn't like it. What was his fascination with the Fullmetal Alchemist, anyway? Sure, he was his half-brother, and an alchemic genius, but what was the source of his obsession? Could his inherent envy really cause this sort of infatuation? With his own brother, nonetheless. Surely Edward Elric was oblivious to that fact himself. Envy wouldn't dare tell him, for fear of rejection.

Dante felt disgusted, and balled her fists, before suddenly coming to a realization. Maybe there was another way. If Envy were to indeed fall in love, and his feelings were returned, he would begin to change back. He would become human again. Dante didn't know for sure, but she suspected he would regain his original form in the process. She knew that would devastate Envy, and definitely ruin any kind of relationship he might have formed with the Fullmetal Alchemist once he found out the ugly truth.

She pondered all of this and grinned sadistically. She really was genius! All she had to do was sit back and wait for Envy to be the cause of his own demise. Watching him go through the agony he caused himself would be simply amazing, and so easy! Then she would simply kill him again, and make a brand-new Envy. She had been perfecting the art of creating homunculi, and thought she might even be able to erase his previous memories this time. That would solve all of her problems if she could accomplish that. She would have a perfectly obedient creation, quite unlike the current state of her eldest homunculus. He was unruly at best, and she was honestly getting sick of him anyway.

She decided she would leave Envy to his own devices for a while, not even calling him back. Would he even notice the absence in his Ouroboros? Probably not, he was not as smart as he thought he was, Dante thought to herself.

She just laughed and laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

It'd been an entire day that Edward had been in the hospital, and he was beginning to climb the walls.

"I'm FINE! I need to get back to work. Doing research in this fucking bed is bullshit." Edward spat and grumbled and tossed papers about in his frustration.

"Shut up, Shrimpy! You're still fucked up and need to rest. You're going to get even more fucked up if you don't lay down and relax. Stupid idiot." Envy shoved Edward as gently as he could back onto the bed. The short alchemist was half off the bed already, blankets strewn and pulling at the tubes still attached to his arm.

"I've been laying down for the past day. I'm sick and tired of resting." Edward whined, but was then pacified by Envy's gentle shove. He knew damn well the homunculus was perfectly capable of being significantly more rough with him, but for some reason he was abstaining. Why in the hell did Envy care anyway if he was hurt or not? Edward was even having trouble remembering the damned homunculus was the one who hurt him in the first place.

Edward squinted at Envy's smug face to study his expression. He was seriously trying to figure this situation out. Envy was evidently pleased that Edward had decided to calm down and lay in bed obediently, because he looked rather happy as a matter of fact. Edward felt an uneasiness since the day before, but couldn't quite put his finger on it. He felt like something happened, but he couldn't quite remember. Edward knew he had been on some pain medication, and he became suspicious of what might have went on while he was intoxicated.

What's more, is he felt nervous, and almost shy when Envy would look at him. What in the hell was wrong with him? He couldn't possibly have feelings for this... inhuman sociopath. Edward was fairly certain he wasn't gay, but who could be sure when the damned homunculus could become a male or female at whim. This shit was really starting to mess with his mind. But then again, he had never really been interested in anyone in the past. He was always too caught up with his alchemy. Finding a way to get his and his brother's bodies back took up way too much time to even think about dating.

He didn't realize his face had acquired a distinct pink tint as his thoughts about Envy were racing. Envy narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Edward, leaning over to scrutinize him. "The fuck you getting so flustered about?" He pressed.

Edward sputtered. "N-nothing! Geez..." He looked away, folded his arms and pouted like a stubborn child.

Envy smirked widely. He had a feeling he knew what Edward's problem was. Being the little shit he is, he decided to make the small alchemist even more uncomfortable. This was turning out to be even more fun than before when he would only try to annoy the Pipsqueak. Oh, how Envy loved new games.

Envy climbed slowly onto the hospital bed and straddled Edward's legs, sitting his ass on the blonde's thighs which were covered by the thin white sheet. He looked down sweetly at Edward, who was now a shade close to that of a tomato. Envy batted his eyelashes innocently. "Are you sure it's nothing?"

Edward was no longer looking away, he couldn't help but stare up at the green-haired boy looming over him. At least he appeared to be a boy at the moment. Damn, this was confusing. "Envy what are you-" He began, but Envy chastised him.

"Hush, Chibi." He murmured, and ran his slender fingers through Edward's bangs.

"It was you... wasn't it?" Edward said asked quietly, not quite able to relax while Envy was doing all these things to him. He wasn't quite sure how to respond to someone sitting on him either. He wasn't exactly experienced with this sort of thing.

"Was what me?" Envy feigned innocence, poking out his bottom lip cutely as he scooted his ass up so he was then sitting on Edward's hips instead of his thighs.

Edward swallowed the saliva he didn't realize had been pooling in his mouth before responding. "Yesterday. I remember..." His eyes lowered as images of the person with green eyes flashed in his mind. He was finally recalling that someone had kissed him. His face heated up instantly at the thought, because he also remembered enjoying it.

His body was automatically responding to Envy, unfortunately. He was trying to will himself to stay calm, but there was no way to hide it because Envy was kind of sitting right on top of the evidence.

"Remember what?" Envy insisted, feeling another smirk play at his lips as he felt the pressure beneath where he sat. Edward was getting hard, ha! This was easier than Envy thought it was going to be.

"Someone... someone kissed me. I remember it now. I thought I was dreaming, but I'm certain now. But... it was you, wasn't it?" Edward repeated, his voice shaking a little with the effort it took to lay still. "Green eyes..." He murmured under his breath to himself as he stared thoughtfully into Envy's brilliant purples.

"It might have been." Envy replied noncommittally, flashing his eyes that same green color briefly just to tease Edward. The blonde's eyes lit with recognition, and his face flushed a deeper shade of red when he realized his suspicions were indeed accurate.

Envy lightly touched the side of Edward's face, tracing the angular contours. He just loved being this close to him, and he was enjoying every second of this. Envy was feeling a strange warmth welling up inside of him that he'd never experienced before, and it reached all the way to his fingertips making them tingle as they ran over Edward's smooth skin.

Edward held his lower lip between his teeth as Envy touched his face intimately. He wasn't sure whether to throw the green-haired homunculus off him or to grab him and ravish him right here in this hospital bed. His body and mind were giving him very mixed signals. Was this really happening?

As if he were a mind reader, Envy leaned over to connect their lips again. Edward squirmed slightly beneath him, but didn't protest too much. Before long, the little blonde was letting Envy dominate him. He actually put hands on Envy's hips as the kiss heated up and Edward allowed him entrance to his mouth.

Envy's heart swelled, filling with emotions he'd never had... not since he'd become a homunculus anyway. Not that he could remember much of anything from when he was a human. He couldn't even begin to understand any of the things he was feeling, and the rush of them all was almost too much. He inhaled sharply, just barely managing to reign himself in. The hell was going on? He wasn't real sure, but it was definitely weird. He didn't yet realize that was only the beginning.

Just as Dante expected, Envy hadn't even realized she had temporarily released the hold on his Ouroboros. Such an oblivious child, Envy was. As she watched him and Edward together, it disgusted her and yet made her happy at the same time. She knew it was only a matter of time before the changes would start happening. Edward was actually responding to Envy now. That didn't take long.

She huffed and laughed bitterly, thinking about how easily influenced the Fullmetal Alchemist is. It's sickening how this was all coming together really, but she would just have to have patience.

Dante decided to check up on her eldest creation. She ran her hand over her scrying orb, and the vision of Envy sitting at the edge of the bed with his hand over his chest came into clear view. Her eyes widened, seeing the bewildered look on Envy's face. She hadn't imagined the changes would start this soon. This was wonderful news for her indeed, it wouldn't be long now. First the emotions, though Envy never really had any shortage of those. Then comes the beating heart, next the warm skin and maybe even bodily functions. Oh, Envy would have fun with that one. Dante snickered to herself as she imagined the look on his face when he began to feel hungry and then the first time nature calls.

The best part will be if he really does lose his perfect little created skin he calls his "preferred" form. Edward will really love to see that he'd been making out with his late brother. It will be hysterical.

Dante just hummed and laced her fingers and waited. She had nothing but time, so she would just wait like a snake getting ready for the perfect opportunity to strike.

Edward pushed all thoughts from his mind and simply enjoyed the contact of skin on skin with Envy. He'd never felt this kind of electricity before. He began to forget for a moment that Envy was supposed to be his enemy.

Alphonse picked that exact moment to return from a run to Edward's study to get him more work to do since he knew his brother was going crazy in the hospital bed. He wasn't aware of the other things that were happening in this same bed.

He stood awkwardly in the doorway as he witnessed the scene before him. They obviously hadn't noticed he'd returned, as Envy was still on top of Edward in a very peculiar position from Alphonse's point of view.

"Uhh... I'll come back later." Alphonse said quietly as he began backing out of the room.

Edward flailed as he heard his brother's voice, trying to shove Envy off him. "AL!" He yelled, causing Alphonse to stop dead in his tracks as he nearly made it out of the awkward situation.

"Damn tin-can! You have the worse freaking timing!" Envy complained as his favorite little blonde plaything began shoving at him just because his stupid metal brother came back. He sat on the edge of the bed and glowered up at the towering armored boy. Talk about a mood killer. He was really starting to enjoy himself... and he had been certain Edward was too.

"Al, I can explain!" Edward said desperately, trying to cover himself further with his bed sheet. He wasn't even undressed, if you can call the hospital gown being dressed, but nonetheless he felt like he was exposed to the world.

"It's fine, brother. I don't understand it, but you don't need to explain. What you do in your free time is none of my business." Alphonse replied softly from the doorway, shooting Envy a leery glance as the homunculus sat there grumbling about him.

Edward covered his face with his hands and groaned audibly into them. "I don't even know what is happening anymore."

Envy was feeling mighty dejected at this point. The Pipsqueak had really been getting into it until his stupid assed brother-in-a-can decided to barge in. He stared at the wall, tuning out the brothers as they had their little awkward conversation. Envy put his hand experimentally over his chest, still feeling that strange tightness there. Then he felt something even more strange. There was a light thumping beneath his pale hand, almost like a heart beat. What the fuck? That wasn't normal. Not for the last 175-some-odd years, anyway.

He sat, pondering over this strange predicament. Was he sick? He hadn't been sick in a very long time, so he didn't really remember what it was like. The tin-can and his Pipsqueak brother were still talking, albeit with more increased tension than normal. Though, he could blame himself for that. He knew it was his fault that all of this was happening.

Envy was pulled from his thoughts as he heard his name being called.

"Envy. ENVY! God damnit, what are you doing over there?" Edward was cussing and threw a plastic cup at Envy's head, abruptly interrupting his day dreaming. Envy instantly forgot about the peculiar sensation in his chest.

"OW! Shit, that fucking hurt you little twit!" Envy whined, rubbing his head and glaring daggers over his shoulder at Edward. "What do you want?" He was still feeling put out from being shoved around.

"Yeah that was kinda the point." Edward huffed, and Envy gasped dramatically.

"Alright you two, knock it off!" Alphonse reprimanded them in a tone that a mother might use with her unruly children.

"I'm leaving this damned hospital whether anyone likes it or not. I'm just fine now. I can't be here anymore. I need to go some place and think." Edward began to get up, ripping tape and tubes off himself and climbed out of the bed. Envy didn't make any move to stop him this time, mostly because he was just a little pissed off at him.

"But Brother, you can't-" Alphonse started to protest.

"Watch me." Is all he said as he stomped out the door, still in his gown.

Envy and Alphonse just stared at each other when Edward left the room.

"Nice going, tin-can." Envy rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean? This is your fault! What were you even doing with my brother anyway? Actually, never mind, I really don't need to know." Alphonse held his helmet in his hands and sighed.

Envy grit his teeth. "It's your fault for barging in and interrupting. We were having a fucking moment, okay?" He looked away with a small blush. He was just now starting to feel a little embarrassed by the whole thing. This wasn't normal, usually he would just flip everyone off and go about his business like nothing happened.

"A... moment?" Alphonse repeated quietly. He was really surprised. Were Envy and Edward in some kind of... relationship? Alphonse was beginning to wonder after all he'd seen.

"Yeah. I guess. If it wasn't for you..." Envy began mumbling incoherent things to himself as he hunched over and sulked. He still hadn't moved from the edge of the bed since Edward left.

"Well, you're going after him aren't you?" Alphonse said expectantly. He'd figured out after seeing them together that this wasn't just a game for Envy. Alphonse had the sneaking suspicion that there was more to that homunculus than meets the eye.

Envy frowned at him. Stupid metal asshole. Of course he was going after him. Just not right this second. He'd let the shrimp stew for a while and think about what he'd done. Yeah!

"Why don't YOU go after him. He's your dumb ass brother after all." Envy mumbled bitterly.

"I'm not stupid, Envy. It's your fault he's in here, so I think it's best if you go talk to him yourself." Alphonse said cryptically. He didn't want to let on to Envy just yet that he suspected what was really going on. He wasn't sure what he thought about his brother and a homunculus together, especially one who's true gender is questionable at best, but who was he to judge? Edward did seem to be enjoying himself when he came in. Alphonse shuddered a little at the thought. He didn't need to ponder on that anymore, but the point is that he hadn't seen his brother happy in a very long time. If Envy could be the thing to make him happy well he was all for it.

"Fine. What ever. He probably hasn't made it far anyway. He's such a moron." Envy talked as he got up and began going towards the exit.

Alphonse just smiled internally as he watched Envy go after his brother.

Sure enough, it didn't take long for Envy to find Edward. Seeing as how the blonde simply up and left still in his bed gown, he didn't even make it past security downstairs in the waiting room. They weren't about to let a patient just walk out without even so much as checking out first.

"You're such a dumb-ass-chibi-butt-shorty." Envy said when he saw Edward arguing with the people at the front desk.

"SHUT UP!" Edward growled at Envy before turning back to the poor girl behind the glass at the front. "I'm just fine. I don't see why I can't leave now."

"The doctor said one more day. I'm sorry, I don't make the rules." The girl apologized, looking pretty thankful that she was safely behind glass.

Envy snickered as Edward was escorted back to his hospital bed, grumbling and cursing the entire way. He was thoroughly scolded by the same nurse as before, but Edward minded his manners with her since there was now body-guards posted outside of his hospital room door. Guess they didn't trust him now. Envy and Alphonse just watched, though Envy was having trouble not laughing the entire time.

Edward sighed as he laid back down. He was feeling a little fatigued, but he wasn't about to admit that to anyone else. He was cleared to go the next day, then maybe he could get something done. He was trying to do anything but think about Envy, and avoided eye contact with him as much as possible. He couldn't shake the fact that he'd actually enjoyed himself. He found himself longing for Envy's touch again, just the thought giving him tingles in all the right places.

Unfortunately for him, Alphonse decided to stay the night. Normally he was fine with being with Al all the time but now he felt like he wanted some privacy with Envy. He felt bad thinking about asking him to leave, so decided against it. He would just wait until he was out of this god-forsaken hospital so he could at least attempt to make some sense out of what was happening here.

He laid in bed with Alphonse on one side of him and Envy on the other, both in their own chairs. Every now and then he would open up one eye to steal a glance at the homunculus. There he was again, looking like he was sleeping. Edward knew there was something more to it, and made a mental note to ask about it later. He was actually becoming more interested in Envy scientifically as well. Perhaps he might be able to gain some insight into the philosopher's stones from him. From his research, homunculus were pretty old. Maybe he'd know something about how to get his brother's body back?

Edward's brain raced with all these thoughts until he fell into a restless sleep. Tomorrow, he was sure he would get some answers.


	5. Chapter 5

Envy woke up before everyone else. He was having some kind of nightmare, if you could even call it that. It was more of a fearful thought that forced him into consciousness. It occurred to him that he hadn't been summoned in quite some time by mother-dearest. He had been so preoccupied with this situation he'd gotten himself into that he hadn't even thought of her in days. Fear washed over him as he glanced warily around the still-dark hospital room. For some reason, he thought he would open his eyes to an angry Dante. Fortunately, he was calmed somewhat by the sight of the unconscious form of Edward curled up beneath the bed sheets just snoring away, not a care in the world.

He knew Edward would be cleared to go today. That was a relief, because hanging out in this depressing ass hospital was getting old real quick in Envy's opinion. He was sure Edward shared that notion. What time is it? Envy glanced at the clock which read about 4:30 AM. Lovely.

Alphonse was sitting on the other side of the room, peering at Envy with his dimly glowing red alchemy-powered eyes from within his metal helmet. Envy couldn't be sure if he was awake or not, because the metal boy wasn't moving an inch. Could he even sleep in his condition? Envy wasn't totally sure, so he proceeded with caution.

Sighing quietly to himself, Envy stood and stretched. He felt sort of... off. He couldn't really explain it. Maybe he was still feeling weird about Dante. That stupid hag, she was even making him uncomfortable without being anywhere in sight!

He actually felt a little stiff from sitting in that hard chair all night, and he let out a small groan as his back cracked. Damn, he used to be able to just rest anywhere without a problem. Maybe his age was beginning to catch up to him. Ha! Like that will ever happen.

Dismissing all thoughts of aging, he began to creep past the eerily still form of Alphonse on his tippy-toes.

Alphonse's helmet slowly moved, looking right at Envy as he was mid-step, causing him to flail and fall flat on his face with surprise.

"Ack!" Envy scrambled back to his feet, struggling to regain composure.

"And just where do you think you're going, Envy?" Alphonse whispered, mindful of Edward who was still sawing logs.

"Nunya, tin-can. Besides, I'm not your prisoner. I am staying with Shorty of my own free will, and I possess the same will to leave." Envy replied haughtily. He honestly hadn't really thought that far ahead, he just didn't want to be in this room any longer. Maybe Edward's anxiousness was beginning to rub off on him.

Alphonse sighed. "Brother won't be happy with me if I just let you leave."

"Like I give a shit."

"I think you do, actually."

"You don't know a damned thing, you rusted piece of crap." Envy growled, and then his stomach made a loud gurgling noise, causing him to slap his hand over his middle and gain a rather mortified look on his face.

Edward rubbed his eyes irritably, sitting up in bed after all the noise woke him up. After his vision cleared, he saw Alphonse and Envy arguing. He noted that Envy had his hand over his gut, which he thought was strange.

"What's wrong with you?" Alphonse asked, and Envy scowled.

"I dunno. My stomach feels weird." He frowned, looking down. He was reminded of the weird sensation in his chest, and now the thoughts of being sick were returning. What the hell was happening to him?

Edward scrunched up his face as another squelching, grumbling noise emitted from the homunculus' middle. "What the hell was that?"

"Ughh." Envy groaned, ignoring Edward's idiotic question and dropping to his knees, folding both arms over his abdomen. "This is not fucking cool." He complained out loud and winced as his belly ached and complained loudly.

Then the nausea hit. He scrambled to find the nearest trash can and stuck his head in it as the wretching began. He gagged and choked violently for several moments, before the sounds of hard objects hitting the bottom of the plastic can with several 'ting' noises could be heard. Edward and Alphonse simply stared at the scene before them, unable to comprehend what was happening.

Envy lifted his face from the bucket, suddenly looking very gaunt. A thin string of light red substance dripped from his lip, and he wiped his mouth. He shuddered, looking like the taste just hit him. At the bottom of the can were small red stones among a shallow pool of what resembled watered down blood.

He shoved the can away and scowled, looking at the ground. He knew exactly what it meant when his body began rejecting the stones. I'm fucking dying, he thought to himself. But why? He had already healed his wounds... they weren't even bad enough to cause this to happen. Pipsqueak was supposed to be the fucked up one, not him.

Edward's eyes widened as he saw the familiar-looking red stones that Envy had just puked up. Could those possibly be what he thought they were? Those looked an awful lot like incomplete philosopher's stones. Why would Envy have them?

Alphonse just looked worried, but Edward sprang out of bed like a fire cracker had been lit under his ass. He grabbed Envy by the front of his turtleneck and narrowed his golden eyes dangerously at the homunculus.

"Why do you have philosopher's stones inside of you?" He demanded, only thinking of his brother now.

"Brother stop! This isn't the way!" Alphonse raised his hands in the air desperately.

"Stay out of this, Al." Edward said, his eyes never leaving Envy.

Envy had lost most of his fight along with his stones, and merely gazed foggily at the angry alchemist. He felt really weak, too weak to deal with the Pipsqueak's shit right now.

"Tell me God damnit!" Edward shook Envy by the collar, before being grabbed by his biceps from behind. Alphonse pinned Edward's arms to his side, forcing him to let go of Envy. The homunculus leaned back painfully against the wall once he was released.

"Leave him alone. Can't you see he's sick?" Alphonse said softly, though his brother was kicking and flailing with futile attempts to escape from his iron grasp.

Finally Edward sighed, going limp in Alphonse's grip as he calmed down. Alphonse relaxed and let Edward go once he was sure he wasn't going to flip out again. "I knew he was hiding something. He knows about the stones, Al. There's no other explanation."

"Why don't you let Envy explain instead of jumping to conclusions." Being the voice of reason as always, Alphonse motioned towards the lump of green that was Envy's head, which was now tucked between his knees. Edward looked at Envy, his eyes softening as he saw what kind of state the poor homunculus was in. His hair fanned over his legs and he shivered, looking rather pitiful on the floor.

Envy never moved from his spot against the wall, and he was barely paying attention to what the Elric brothers were even saying. He wasn't sure what was going on with his body, but he knew he needed help. He was inside a hospital, sure, but this was the last place that could help him. He needed to find Dante.

Dante already knew Envy would come running back as soon as things started to go wrong for him. He was perfectly content to frolic with the Fullmetal Alchemist right up until now.

Lust was sitting in the room with Dante this time, one leg folded neatly over the other as she sat in a chair. Her dark purple irises were cast downwards sadly towards the floor as she thought of her 'brother', Envy. Dante wouldn't exactly let Lust in on any information, but she knew it wasn't good. Dante was happier than normal, and that never meant anything good for Envy. Their 'mother' had a special fondness of tormenting her eldest son that Lust would never understand.

Envy and Lust actually got along well enough to have regular conversations, and that meant a lot for Lust. Gluttony followed her everywhere, sure, but he wasn't much for intelligent conversation. She genuinely missed Envy since he'd been gone these past few days, and wished he'd come back.

Lust was careful not to be visibly upset when Dante ordered her to make sure Envy did not return home under any circumstance.

"What do you mean, he's not to come back? We need him." Lust said pointedly, careful not to lose her composure.

"Does that mean I can eat him?" Gluttony put his fingers together, getting a hopeful look on his face.

"No, you can't eat him." Lust said, touching his shoulder in a motherly way.

Dante looked sternly at Lust, ignoring Gluttony entirely. "Not anymore we don't. He has disobeyed me for the last time, and he will just have to lie in the bed he's made." Her thin, falsely young lips curled into a vicious smile, sending shivers up and down Lust's spine.

Lust's eyes narrowed very slightly. What sort of mess has Envy gotten into this time?

Envy glared up at Edward, still feeling sick and frankly was rather pissed off that he was losing stones for no good reason.

"You know too much already." He grumbled to himself, his gravely voice low and testy. "It's nothing you can use anyway. These incomplete stones aren't enough to do the kind of transmutation you are trying to do."

"But if I had enough of them I could-" Edward began, but Envy interrupted.

"No, you can't." Envy snapped. He already knew the Pipsqueak Alchemist was too chicken shit to be able to do the kinds of things it would require to create enough of those stones. He wasn't about to break his damned heart, he knew humans were all about their 'hope' and shit.

Edward rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to get any information out of Envy, what was he thinking? His face fell as he realized it was pointless to even try. "How do you know so much about alchemy? I thought homunculus couldn't do alchemy." He asked with a softer tone this time.

"We don't, but that doesn't mean I don't know a whole hell of a lot more about it than you do." He retorted, wincing a little as his stomach was beginning to act up again. Envy shivered as a chill took over his body, though he felt sticky at the same time. Was he sweating? Gross. He wasn't used to this sort of thing.

"What is wrong with you anyway?" Edward ignored Envy's flippant attitude, shaking his head sadly as he watched the other shiver on the floor. He wasn't sure what to do for him, seeing as how he wasn't human.

"I don't fucking know, alright?" Envy snapped at him, the fear now evident on his features.

He really didn't know. Edward had never seen him like this before. He figured the damned homunculus was near invincible. It was interesting to find out that just throwing up some of those stones could affect him in this way. Edward's mind raced as he put the pieces together. Could the philosopher's stones be the homunculus's life source? The theory was a bit outlandish, but it was something.

Envy had trouble standing, but he forced himself to his feet. He didn't like the way the Pipsqueak was looking at him like he was some kind of lab rat. He needed to get to Dante, as much as he despised to admit it. He needed her help. She was the only one who would know what to do for him. He was shaky, but with a burst of adrenaline he ran towards the window and busted it with his elbow before leaping over the side and landing on his feet with a soft thud outside.

He grunted, not feeling as graceful as normal but he didn't much care at the moment. He sprinted towards the trees in the direction of Dante's lair, as Edward and Alphonse both looked out the now broken window. Envy had already disappeared by the time the guards came into the room behind them.

Edward had a hard time explaining the broken window to the hospital, and ended up just paying for it out of his State Alchemist account. Now Envy was even costing him money, great. He started getting dressed, putting on his signature leather pants and black wife beater. He threw his red jacket over his shoulder and gathered his things.

He and Alphonse finally left the hospital and returned home, but there was no trace of Envy.

"What do you think was going on with him, Al?" Edward asked his brother as he ate noodles at the table.

"I don't really know, but it looked like he was in bad shape. He was fine until he threw up those stones." Alphonse mused.

Edward pursed his lips in thought, before taking another bite. "That must be his weakness. I wonder if all homunculus have those stones. I'm thinking it might be the key to their existence."

"Hmm." Alphonse hummed a reply as he watched Edward eat. He couldn't really eat himself, but he did enjoy watching others. Alphonse was a little taken aback by Edward's attitude, however. First he had seen them kissing, now Edward is acting like Envy was some piece of scientific research. He really didn't understand his brother's emotions. Until now, he had been certain there was something going on between them.

Edward finally finished his bowl and leaned back with a sigh. "I dunno, Al. I feel like this has all been like some sort of weird dream." He looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"Yeah, me too." Alphonse said softly.

Edward couldn't stop thinking about Envy. They really had shared some kind of moment, for sure. Edward still wasn't sure what he really felt about the homunculus, but he wasn't really one to wear his emotions on his sleeve for the world to see. Would he ever come back? He felt a small pang in the middle of his gut when he thought about Envy never returning. It was like an unfinished chapter in a book, begging to be written.

Envy finally made it to the front of Dante's mansion. It was just a front, as the real action happened underneath in her lair.

He collapsed about 50 yards from the door, still concealed by some shrubs. "Nng...Fuck." He groaned, grinding his teeth as the grass brushed the side of his face. He had used most of his energy just getting here, and now he was so close.

A pair of legs and heels appeared in front of his face, and he thought for a moment it was Dante. He looked upwards, expecting the harsh face of his 'mother', but was surprised when he was met with the warm face of Lust.

"Envy... what have you done?" She asked, reaching for him. He took her hand and allowed himself to be righted, though he leaned on her slightly.

"Fuck if I know." He sighed, shaking the leaves from his hair. "There's something wrong with me."

Lust's eyes grew wide as she felt Envy's skin. It was warm. Homunculi were cool to the touch by nature, which is why that surprised her so.

"You can't be here." She said, moving with him further into the trees so they couldn't be seen. "She might be watching us now. I am risking us both by doing this, but you must leave. Now."

"The fuck are you talking about, Lust?" Envy demanded weakly, having no choice but to follow her.

She stopped and propped him against a tree, kneeling next to him. "Dante said you are no longer welcome back." Her violet eyes glanced away, feeling ashamed for even having to tell him this way.

His eyes grew as large as saucers as he comprehended her words. "You can't be serious. That fucking bitch can't just abandon me after all this time." He felt close to tears. If he couldn't turn to Dante, who else did he have?

"I don't agree with it, but I cannot disobey her. You know this." Lust sounded regretful, but looked back at his eyes as violet locked with violet. She had always been unquestioningly loyal to Dante, but now she was beginning to have her doubts.

"You don't understand." He stared intently at her. "I'm losing my stones. I'm fucking dying, Lust. I need help." He coughed a little, almost as if to accentuate his point.

She let out a small gasp, but said nothing. Her eyes lost a little of their shine, and she looked down. She knew what that meant, as well as any of the homunculi did. If Envy was losing his stones, that meant he was going to die soon if he wasn't replenished. But why was his skin warm? Could it possibly be...? No, that was impossible.

"You might not be." She whispered, and wiped the sweat from Envy's brow with her hand. "You're changing, aren't you?"

Envy glared at her. "I don't know what you're talking about." He huffed stubbornly, though he knew she was right. He had been changing, in more ways than one. He didn't even feel like the same ruthless bastard he once was.

She looked long and hard at him before speaking. "I'm sorry Envy... I can't do anything for you." She said suddenly as she stood. He stared up helplessly at her, disbelief plainly written across his features.

She turned to go back towards the mansion where they had both lived together for decades. She turned so that the tears that ran down her face couldn't be seen. She couldn't risk it right now, but she would find him again. She needed to know if she was right. Out of all the homunculi, Lust had the strongest desire to become human again. If Envy could achieve it, why couldn't she? There was more to this than meets the eye. She just hoped this wasn't the last time she was ever going to see Envy.

For a long time Envy just sat, still propped up against the tree where Lust had left him. He felt like there was no hope left. He had never felt so alone in his long life. He was ready to give up on everything, when for some reason he touched his hand to his chest. There it was again... the steady thump. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes as he closed them and just listened to his own heartbeat. Somehow that rhythm soothed him enough to fall asleep, which is something he hadn't done in a very long time.


	6. Chapter 6

Envy awoke only a few hours after he had fallen asleep. It was still daylight, he realized. Sun shone through the thick trees painfully on his face as he squinted his eyes. He felt like dog shit, worse than he'd ever felt before. His stomach hurt and he felt cold. He sneezed suddenly, covering his face with his hands in surprise when it happened.

"This fucking sucks." He half whined, half sobbed, talking to no one in particular but himself. He wiped his sneezed-on hand on his skort as he stood on shaky legs. His stomach felt a little better, at least. Better than yesterday, but it still felt weird. It was rumbling now, but not like before. He didn't really feel sick anymore, he kind of felt hungry of all things.

He looked around himself, trying to find anything at all that was edible. Leaves, no. Bark, no. Berries? Maybe. He plucked one from the stem of a nearby bush and inspected it closely. It was shiny and slightly moist, the thin membrane of red skin glistening in the light. He gingerly took the small berry between his teeth and bit down, but the second the taste hit his tongue he spat it out and shook his head, spitting the whole time.

"YLECH!" He stuck his tongue out as the ultra bitter taste still lingered. Well, it was worth a shot anyway.

He cast a sidelong glance at Dante's mansion, the image of Lust suddenly coming to mind. He pictured her face as she told him he was never to return. She seemed serious, and Lust wasn't exactly one to joke.

The good news was, he wasn't dead yet at least. He actually felt a little better, as a matter of fact. Maybe he didn't need that stinky old hag's help after all. Could Lust be right? Could he really be changing? The question was, what was he changing into?

He held out his hands and inspected them. They seemed different too, somehow. They didn't look as pale and cold as they once did, the way he liked them to look. He pulled at his hair, putting a strand in front of his face to check it out. Still greenish black, phew, just the way he liked it. He was fairly certain he still looked the same given he didn't have a mirror handy. That was a relief.

He sighed as he began walking slowly through the forest, unsure of exactly where to go now. He supposed he could just go back to his little hide-out, though it seemed pretty lonely now knowing that he could never return to his real home. Was it ever really home at all? He really did hate it there, and everyone in it. Well, except for maybe Lust. He thought of her as he kept walking, and eventually he made it back to his little shack embedded in the rocks and bushes of the hill overlooking Central.

Envy kicked the door open, or at least he attempted to. He wasn't feeling as strong as normal, and the thing barely budged. "Well shit." He said out loud. So much for a dramatic entrance. Who was he trying to impress anyway?

He tried the doorknob this time, and the old thing slowly creaked open on it's loose hinges as he made his way inside. He plopped down on his stinky, rotten old couch and he heaved a heavy sigh as he looked around himself. It didn't seem so bad before, but now being here all he could think about was Edward. He had taken the Alchemist here when he was hurt, by Envy's hands nonetheless.

Envy really felt like a miserable piece of shit right now. He was such a coward. He had run away without an explanation, and now he was sure if Edward didn't hate him before he most certainly hated him now.

His thoughts of Edward were interrupted by his gurgling stomach. He closed his eyes and sighed as the pangs of hunger ripped through him. He hadn't had to feed himself in a very long time, so he really had no clue where to start. Dante would be no help for him now anyway, he did remember she was a terrible cook.

His thoughts went even darker as he pondered about just laying here and waiting to die. Maybe that would be better for everyone. He closed his eyes and hoped, but nothing happened. His stomach only growled louder in protest against his obstinance.

Edward had been pacing the room feverishly for quite some time now. It was mid-day, and still no sign of Envy. Alphonse was beginning to worry about his brother's sanity.

"I figured he would have shown up by now. Why would he just up and leave like that? He was so concerned with being near me all the time before." Edward mumbled to himself. He wasn't even entirely sure why he cared so much, aside from the fact he couldn't stop thinking about the damned homunculus.

He felt bad for treating Envy the way he did before he left, but he just got so passionate about finding the answers. The scientist in him took over when he saw those stones.

"I don't know, Brother, but I'm sure he will be all right. He is Envy, after all." Alphonse shrugged, doing his best to be helpful but he knew his words did nothing to soothe Edward.

"That's it. I can't take it anymore. I have to find him. I won't be able to live with myself if he went off and died because of my ignorance. I have to apologize to him, Al." Edward said before taking a last drink of now luke-warm coffee and turning to go. He was going to go to the only place he knew to look.

Envy laid there on his decrepit couch, and time ceased to exist. It could have been minutes, hours, or even days. He had no idea, but the longer he laid there the more serene it became. The pain in his belly began to fade, and he almost felt like he was becoming one with the couch.

His silent wasting away was interrupted by a harsh knocking that jolted him into reality.

"ENVY! Tell me you're in here or so help me!" Edward yelled from the other side of the door.

Envy blinked a few times before licking his lips and managing to speak with some effort. "It's open, you fuck." He said, his voice scratchier than normal. He felt like his mouth was made of cotton. Blech.

Edward turned the doorknob and came in, looking disheveled and sweaty. He was panting like he'd been running, and his golden bangs were sticking to his forehead.

Envy just looked at him, unsure of whether he was hallucinating or if the Pipsqueak was really there. He figured if he were hallucinating, the other would look a little more presentable. Guess he was really there. "Hey."

"Hey? That's all you're gonna say?" Edward huffed, and looked away with a slight pink hue staining his cheekbones. He had meant to apologize, but now that the time was here he felt shy all of the sudden. He did run all the way here just to see Envy. Looking back now he was worried it seemed kind of desperate. Guess it's too late to worry about semantics.

Envy snorted, then coughed a little weakly. "I don't have the energy to say much else." He said, closing his eyes again.

Edward started, but then paused. Envy looked even worse than the last time he saw him. At least before he was full of spunk like normal, but now he just looked weak and frail. He inched closer and knelt beside the homunculus laid on the couch.

"I'm sorry," he finally choked it out. "I'm sorry for being a dipshit. I know there's something seriously wrong with you, and I want to help. You helped me, I guess, so I want to do the same." He said, not looking directly at Envy's face while he spoke.

Envy slowly creaked one eye open to look at Edward. "Hmph. You are a dipshit." He agreed, but the corner of his mouth angled upwards in a small smirk. "I'm hungry."

Edward stopped, giving Envy a very strange look. "You're what?"

"I'm hungry. Are you deaf?"

"Uhh. Okay." Edward pulled a wrapped up piece of bread from his inside jacket pocket and cautiously handed it to Envy.

The sin snatched it up quickly and began stuffing it into his mouth. He finished the whole thing in a matter of seconds. Edward looked stunned.

"That was all I had." Edward said with slight disappointment evident on his features.

"Do you have something to drink too?" Envy inquired, seeming a little perkier now.

Edward plucked a flask of water from his hip and handed it to Envy, and the other didn't waste any time gulping it down as well.

"Ahhh! Oh God... that's good." Envy burped a little and covered his mouth looking slightly embarrassed. Edward still looked confused.

"Yeah I know. Don't look at me that way. I don't understand it either, I've never been hungry before. But I'm... I dunno. I'm changing somehow." Envy looked away sullenly. He wasn't sure why he was opening up to the Pipsqueak like this, but something had changed inside of him when he had given up. Edward came for him when all other hope was lost.

Edward's eyes softened as he realized Envy was being genuine with him. There was no more sarcastic façade in place, this was really Envy. But he was different now, somehow. Warmer, softer. Almost human.

Envy looked back at Edward's face and when he realized the blonde had been staring at him his face flushed crimson. Edward smiled, thinking the shade looked rather attractive and he leaned in slightly, his eyes trained on Envy's lips. He wasn't sure why, but he couldn't stop thinking about the last time they had kissed. It should have felt wrong, but he found himself wanting more.

Envy seemed to read the desire on Edward's face, and he closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together softly. They were all alone now, no one to interrupt.

Edward brought his hands to Envy's face, caressing the warm skin softly. "You're warm." He observed, breaking the kiss briefly.

"So I've been told." Envy hummed, pulling Edward back in for more. He still felt crappy but damn this was good. This is what he'd been craving all along, it just took some time for him to realize it.

Edward climbed on top of Envy and kissed him harder, with more need. He pressed his body against Envy's as they kissed, and he sighed softly into the sin's mouth. He tasted like peppermint and chocolate mixed together. The sensations and heat went straight to his groin and he pressed himself against Envy.

"Whoa there, Casanova." Envy giggled. He was in no shape to be doing this kind of thing here, as much as he would love to show Shorty just how much he's been wanting him.

Edward pouted, his desire evident in his pants as he grew a respectable tent in his tight leather pants. "I want you, Envy." He admitted quietly, the blush returning swiftly. It wasn't as hard to say as he thought it was going to be. He really meant it.

Envy gulped as Edward said those words he'd been longing to hear. How could he say no? He still felt pretty crappy, so he'd probably just have to lie back and let Edward do what he wanted. Why was he having doubts again? He completely forgot.

Edward continued kissing Envy softly, trailing his lips down the sin's jawline and down his neck. Envy shivered beneath the touch and arched his back slightly begging for more.

Being inexperienced as he was, dealing with a gender-changing homunculus was something even an expert might be hesitant with. Edward paused as his fingertips traced Envy's hips, catching on the light black fabric of his skort.

"What's wrong?" Envy asked, gazing up at Edward with glossy purple eyes.

"Umm... I don't know how to ask this but..." His eyes darted away in embarrassment as he searched for the words.

"Well? Spit it out, Shortstack."

Edward growled lowly from deep in his chest. "Will. You. Stop. Calling. Me. Short."

"Uhh, no. But nice try." Envy smirked in the most sickly-sweet way he could muster.

"Anyway," Edward rolled his eyes. "I don't know if um... if you're..." His eyes trailed down to Envy's thighs.

"A virgin?" Envy guessed.

"Well... no, that's not really what I was wondering... though that could be good to know too." He scratched at the back of his head awkwardly.

Envy sighed, pursing his lips thoughtfully before answering. "Not really, no. But it doesn't much matter when I can change into any body I want to, now does it?"

Edward blushed furiously. "Well, that sort of leads me to my other question..." He paused, looking unsure of himself.

"Are you wondering what kind of junk I have stashed away in there?" Envy asked, pointing down at his crotch ever-so-gracefully.

Edward stuttered and bit his lip. "Yeah well I thought it might be better than being surprised by something I don't recognize."

Envy frowned. What was that supposed to mean? Talk about open mouth insert foot. Pipsqueak wasn't too good at this.

"I mean... shit, I'm sorry. That didn't come out how I wanted it to." Edward felt super awkward now, still straddling Envy while they had this conversation. He was really wishing he had just gone for the surprise route instead of making an ass of himself over it. The moment was kind of gone now, anyway.

"It's fine. I get that a lot. I'll let you in on a little secret that not everyone knows." Envy said, thrumming his fingers over Edward's arm playfully before elaborating in a dramatic whisper. "I'm actually a boy. I just like to pretend sometimes. Being androgynous and adorable is my favorite, though." He hummed, looking rather pleased with himself indeed.

Edward blinked. Well, that answered his question all right. At least he wasn't far off in his guesstimates. He blushed a little when Envy called himself adorable. It really was kind of cute that he was so narcissistic.

The whole thing made him even more curious, so he decided to ask a bold question. "So, what do you really look like?"

That was the wrong thing to ask. Envy's face went pale and he looked like he had seen a ghost.

"What did I say?" Edward leaned backwards a bit in response to the chilly air now surrounding the sin.

"Nothing. This is how I look, and that's all you need to know." He said cryptically, and in a tone that suggested that Edward not ask about it again.

Edward took the hint, and instantly dropped it. Why was he so sensitive about that? He momentarily wondered if his true form was really ugly, or something. Oh well, not like it matters. Edward wasn't exactly shallow, so he really didn't care what Envy looked like. He was starting to enjoy his personality now that he was getting to know the sin a little better.

"Al is probably wondering where I am." Edward said, cautiously lowering himself down on Envy's chest and laying his head on it.

Envy held his breath as Edward made himself comfortable on top of him. He wasn't exactly heavy, but this was weird for him to have so much intimate contact. He experimentally wrapped his arms around Edward's back, hugging the smaller male close to him. It was nice. He didn't want it to end.

"Yeah. Tin-cans tend to do that." Envy's snark was definitely intact.

"He has a name you know. And for the record so do I. And it's not Sh-shorty or P-pipsqueak or anything of the sort!" He stammered on each vertically-challenged name as if he had a hard time with saying them himself.

"Whatever you say, Shrimp-surprise."

"..." Edward seemed to give up after that one. The more he fought it, the more creative nicknames Envy came up with for him. It was a lost cause, he decided.

"And sorry for y'know... ruining the moment." Edward murmured.

"It's whatever." Envy gave a small shrug of his shoulder. He was almost glad nothing happened, he wasn't sure how his body was going to respond to anything anymore, though he didn't want to trouble Edward with his problems.

Envy's stomach was making small gurgling noises as it dealt with the food he'd eaten. Edward listened to the noises happening with interest as he pressed his ear against Envy.

Edward wanted to ask Envy a million questions, but he refrained. He didn't want to risk upsetting him anymore, not after asking about his appearance. Could he really be becoming more human? The thought seemed absurd, but after what's happened over the last week he was ready to believe anything.

Envy frowned as he felt pressure in his belly, and not the nice kind. His eyes widened as he vaguely realized what was happening. Oh God, please no. He pushed at Edward until the blonde got off him, and he ran outside out of the blue, slamming the door behind him.

Edward was left on the couch looking rather dumbfounded, wondering why Envy would just up and shove him off like that.

He waited a few minutes, and was about to go look for him when Envy finally returned, looking a little traumatized to say the least.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked cautiously. He was ready for any kind of answer, or at least he thought he was.

"Uh. Yeah, I think, but the bush outside isn't." Envy said quietly in a slightly pissed-off tone. What crawled up his butt?

Edward frowned at him, confusion evident on his face. "What?"

"DO I HAVE TO FUCKING SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU? GOD." Envy snapped, feeling quite embarrassed. "That bread you gave me did some weird shit to my ass."

Edward had to stifle giggles. Was Envy trying to tell him that he had the shits? "Oh." Edward looked around. "Well if that's all. I guess you don't have a toilet in here, do you?" He shrugged as if it were no big deal, though his face was screwed up as if he were holding back raucous laughter.

Envy growled menacingly, but it had little effect on Edward. "Shut up. This kind of crap doesn't happen to me. I'm a homunculus, for fucks sake." He began pacing the room.

"Are you sure about that?" Edward teased. From the looks of it, Envy was doing a lot of really human things. If he didn't know any better, he'd say that's exactly what was wrong with the sin.

"No I'm not fucking sure." Envy was in no mood for humor. That was precisely what he was worried about. The fact that all these things were happening so quickly were alarming. At least he was fairly sure now that he wasn't dying, not yet anyway. Humans weren't exactly very durable, if that is indeed what was happening here. What could have triggered this? He hadn't done anything special, the only difference was-

He bit his lip when it occurred to him. Edward was the change. He was really the only notable anomaly in his entire long life. He'd killed and plundered and took enjoyment in every moment of it, but he'd never really felt strongly about another individual before. Not until he discovered his baby brother. His replacement. But his anger was misplaced before, no. Now he realized the fire and envy burning inside of him for Edward could be so much more than hatred and and anger. It could transform into something amazing, something simple and pure.

Envy realized in that moment that he had fallen for the Fullmetal Alchemist. He was irreversibly in love and lust and everything in between with him.

Edward sobered when he realized how upset Envy really was. He was just joking, but what if it was really true? Could Envy really be becoming more human? He pondered the possibilities. But why now, after all this time? What had changed?

He had the nagging feeling that somehow it was because of him that this was happening to Envy.


	7. Chapter 7

Alphonse was starting to worry as the day went on. He knew Edward was out looking for Envy, but he didn't like how he just left like that. Edward was so irrational sometimes, he knew that, but the whole thing with Envy made Alphonse anxious. He knew Envy did feel something for his brother, but how genuine was it, he couldn't say. Only time would tell, and he hoped Edward wasn't going to end up getting hurt. He would really have some choice words for Envy if he were to hurt his brother.

"So, what is this place anyway?" Edward finally asked, looking around the dingy single-roomed shelter of Envy's.

"It's mine. I made it, because I needed a place to get away." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"To get away from what?" Edward inquired, his inquisitive eyes flitting quickly between each of Envy's eyes, trying to figure him out.

Envy broke eye contact, looking away as he pondered his response. He suddenly felt put on the spot. He was still wary of telling Edward too much, but he figured since he had been banished... what was he protecting anymore?

"From Mother. And the other homunculi." He said quietly, almost too quietly for Edward to hear.

"Mother?" Edward repeated, looking a little confused. "You all have a Mother?"

"Well, yes and no. It's not that simple." Envy scowled, thinking of the best way to explain it without letting his true origins slip.

Edward sighed, seeing the walls go up behind Envy's eyes once again. He understood why Envy didn't entirely trust him, given their history, though he wondered how long it would take the other to truly open up to him.

Envy glanced up from his scowl, noticing Edward's thoughtful, but slightly hurt look. He couldn't exactly just spill his guts to the Pipsqueak now, at least not all of them. There are some things better left unknown, in Envy's opinion.

Though, ultimately Envy decided to throw Edward a bone, seeing as how Hag-Face all but disowned him. He began to explain how he and the other homunculi had come to be. He detailed how he and his 'siblings' were ordered to run missions for Mother and essentially earn their keep in the ever tiresome quest to find immortality, which in Envy's not-so-humble opinion was silly since he already had it and it definitely was not all it was cracked up to be.

Though he did not speak Dante's name, cryptically referring to her as 'Mother' and 'That-Old-Hag', he did reveal that he was originally her real son until she decided to dispose of him and bring him back as a superior being. He conveniently left out the details that Hohenheim was actually the one to bring him back as a homunculus, attempting to bring his son back to life but failing, as all foolish alchemists do when they attempt human transmutation. Envy merely let Edward assume it was Mother who created him. No need to open up that can of worms just yet.

Of course, Envy hadn't quite thought things very far ahead and ended up opening an entirely different can of worms instead. He was so concerned with keeping his identity as Edward's half brother that he overlooked one crucial detail.

By the time Envy had finished explaining, Edward seemed like he was no longer in his body. What was wrong with him? The look on his face was pretty priceless, in Envy's opinion, and he cracked an unsympathetic smirk.

"If homunculi are created by failed human transmutations then... but that means... no... Mom." He had put two and two together. Edward mumbled incoherently, ignoring Envy entirely now. This caused Envy to raise his brow in question, and he opened his mouth to say something.

"So it's true." Edward kept on, and began pacing the small room, not giving Envy a chance to respond at all. "Do you know who she is? Have you seen her?" He looked slightly hopeful, in a morbid way though. In a way of someone who is desperate to see someone they've lost just one more time.

Envy frowned at Edward's pain-stricken ramblings, but then his eyes widened with realization. Oops, he'd said too much after all.

"No." He said harshly enough to snap Edward out of his trance. "And even if I did I wouldn't tell you." He half-lied, suspecting exactly which homunculus would have been his Mother. It was the only one it could be, since she was only a few years old. It had to be Sloth. But Envy wasn't about to get himself in the middle of that shit, no siree. He'd already done enough damage, and now he was beginning to regret telling the blonde that much.

"Whatever she is now, she's not your mother any longer. Most homunculus don't retain any of their human memories anyway."

Edward looked hard at Envy. "Do you?"

Envy stopped, his lips forming a thin line. "This isn't about me."

"But it is. And it's about me now too." Edward retorted, causing Envy to look away.

Edward sighed in defeat, sitting on his butt on the ground and resting his chin on his knees, looking at the ground.

"So you all... used to be human." Edward mused quietly.

"Yep." Envy answered curtly, absently tugging at the black glove on his left hand. He was a little shocked when it just sort of... came off. That wasn't supposed to happen. Since he was a shape-shifter, any 'clothes' he had on were literally a part of him, and did not simply come off.

He stared at the glove which flopped uselessly to the floor, then looked at his naked hand. He clenched his fist, feeling anxiety rise in his chest. A terrible thought occurred to him. Since he lost his stones, he hadn't attempted to shape shift. What if this is one of the side effects? What if he simply couldn't shift anymore? He hadn't even thought to question it until now.

Edward looked up at Envy, a little perplexed as to what was going on. He reached for the glove and handed it to Envy, since it falling seemed to upset the other so. The meaning behind it was beyond him, naturally.

"I'm sorry. You're right." Edward seemed to get the message that Envy didn't exactly want to go there. It was foolish to think his mom might be out there somewhere, anyway. "I should leave the past in the past. She's gone... I know that now. I won't ever make the same mistakes again." Edward said as Envy took the glove and scrunched it into a ball in his hand and pretended he was squeezing the life out of it like it was the root of all his problems.

"Good boy." Envy said, maintaining his typical snark though his insides were doing flip flops. Luckily, Edward didn't seem to notice anything was amiss. It's not like the Chibi-Shrimp knew anything about how his shape shifting worked, anyway. He could just fake his way through this one. It was what he was good at.

Edward rolled his eyes. Envy was talking to him like he was a dog or something. Why did he put up with this shit again? Then Envy reminded him, abruptly interrupting the eye roll with a impromptu kiss.

Edward melted instantly, and ran his hands to the back of Envy's head to hold him there longer. Fingers entwining in locks of ebony, Edward forgot all about his irritation. Envy was good. Warm, and delicious. It was hard to worry about anything with that soft tongue probing his mouth.

"Let's go somewhere." Envy suddenly said, wanting to break the tension of the uncomfortable conversation they had just shared. Not to mention he wanted to find any excuse to distract himself from that nagging feeling of impending doom.

"Where?"

"Anywhere. Doesn't matter. I just wanna go." Envy poked out his lower lip in a cute pout. He was feeling insecure, and worst of all, maybe even a little romantic. He continued to have all these weird feeling bubble up inside of him, and they needed an outlet. He wanted to show Edward the world, to see the stars with him.

Edward looked at Envy, studying his face. The other had a peculiar gleam, a shininess to his eyes that Edward wasn't used to. This definitely wasn't the same homunculus he'd known before. Or had he ever really known Envy at all? Maybe this was him all along, he just had up a really good front. It was anyone's guess how long this would last, and which version Envy was ultimately the true one.

"So, has our most misbehaved child come crawling back yet?" Dante hummed questioningly at Lust, who stood motionless as her eyes stared hard at the woman who forced her to banish her brother. One might venture to say he was also her only friend.

"He did." Lust replied with a little more coldness than she intended, but she quickly composed herself.

"Oh?" Dante smirked, glee sparkling in her eyes. She of course realized Lust's feelings of animosity towards her for making her do such a task, though it was beneath her to feel remorse or pity. These homunculi, after all, were her pawns. They existed for the sole purpose of serving her, nothing more. "I shouldn't be surprised. The second something goes wrong, it's back to mummy." She giggled, though it was none too pleasant of a sound.

"You're right about that." Lust automatically responded in what closely resembled a robotic tone. She was worried about Envy. Many times she thought about seeking him out, but the inherent fear of Dante had stopped her from going so far.

Dante pursed her lips which curved upwards ever so slightly in amusement. The unquestioning loyalty was impressive, but pitiful all at once. In a way Dante admired Envy's constant defiance, though it inconvenienced her so. But, no matter. Soon he would be no more and she could make an even more perfect specimen to replace him.

"Lust, darling. I have a new mission for you."

Dante suddenly turned to Lust who hadn't moved a single muscle. She simply gazed at Dante with falsely expectant eyes which veiled her anguish. This was her purpose, huh? This is all she would ever be, unless she could find out Envy's secret.

Lust's mind raced as Dante detailed what she was to do, and barely a word of it got through. This was her chance to finally break free, and she wasn't going to waste it.

Envy brought Edward to this little grove, a place he'd discovered not long ago West of Central. It was far off the beaten path, away from any prying eyes. Edward had been skeptical the entire journey there.

"This is ridiculous, Envy. If I didn't know any better I'd think you were taking me in the deepest part of the woods to kill me and dispose of my body." Edward huffed and puffed as they climbed over rocks and branches strewn over the path.

"Shut up. We're almost there, Shrimpy." Envy said, but there was no usual venom in his voice, just slight exasperation for Edward's impatience. Since they had to walk given the terrain and it was beginning to get dark by the time they arrived, Edward wasn't much of a happy camper... until he saw it, that is.

They both stepped out into a clearing with lush green grass. The trees surrounded them in a circle, but it didn't feel closed in. There was an opening above them, allowing one an unobstructed view of the night sky. There was a serene pool of water in the center with the surface as smooth as glass, and the stars could be seen reflecting off it's surface.

"Wow." Edward's eyes widened when he saw the scene before him. He didn't think he'd ever seen something so beautiful. How was there a place like this hiding in Amestris without him knowing about it?

Envy smiled when he saw the look on Edward's face. So, he liked it after all.

They sat together, leaned against a rock near the water. Nothing more was said, nothing needed to be. Envy's body felt a little tingly, almost like the feel of the alchemic power of his stones... when he still had them. The pang of loss returned at that thought, and he closed his eyes and concentrated. He tried hard, harder than he'd ever tried before... but he couldn't change. Not a thing happened, no crackle of alchemic energy or flashes of red light. Nothing happened except the vein in his forehead feeling like it was going to burst.

Edward looked over at Envy, noticing the other's internal struggle. His eyes narrowed in worry, and he put his hand to Envy's forehead.

Envy's eyes snapped open in shock at the sudden touch, but then he relaxed slightly when he realized it was only Edward.

"You're a little warm." Edward observed, re-positioning his hand slightly to get a better feel of Envy's temperature.

"I feel fine." Envy said, his voice slightly cracking. He was having trouble keeping it together after he realized he'd been rendered completely useless. No wonder Dante disowned him. The only thing he had going for him was gone. He had nothing now.

Edward lowered his hand, staring at the side of Envy's face. His lip was trembling and he was staring up at the sky so the sparkle of stars could be seen reflected in his watery eyes that threatened to spill over.

He had no idea what was wrong with Envy, and if he didn't know any better he would think he was dealing with a hormonal woman that he had to walk on eggshells around. Envy seemed to be in a fragile state, and Edward didn't want to make it worse, so he kept his mouth shut, and just stroked Envy's hair in the most comforting way he could muster.

A single tear rolled down Envy's cheek, and he looked over at Edward. Wet violet locked with concerned gold, and suddenly Envy connected his lips with Edward's and they began to kiss deeply and passionately. Edward could taste the salt in Envy's tears, causing a tightness in his chest. He wanted to pull away, he didn't feel right, almost as if he would be taking advantage of Envy, but the former-homunculus wouldn't let him stop.

Envy forced Edward's body against his and ground their hips together as their lips collided wetly.

"Just touch me. Please. I need to feel it." Envy begged, a small sob breaking free from his mouth into the kiss.

The tightness in Edward's chest grew, but he couldn't exactly say no. If he could help Envy, he was going to do it. His cheeks flushed with heat as Envy took his hand and forced it down his skort, and Edward's fingers grazed Envy's member for the first time.

He was already hard, and the erection was creating a rather distinct bulge in the shiny black fabric. Any other time, he would have simply shifted out of his clothing, but that was no longer an option.

Feeling his skort slide down his thighs as Edward worked them off to get better access, it only further reminded him of what he'd lost. He felt naked; vulnerable and exposed. The pain dulled as Edward took as much of Envy's length into his mouth as he could, He wanted to make him feel good, so he followed his instincts and did what he thought would feel the best.

Envy leaned back against the rock and groaned, feeling Edward's lips surround him and engulf him with his wet mouth. His body quivered and he felt damp with sweat. It had never felt like this before, even the other times he had pretended to be someone else and tricked someone into bed with him. It had never felt this intense.

Edward sucked and bobbed his head, speeding up along with Envy's body movements that urged him on. He wanted Envy to come so bad, he almost forgot to breathe.

The sensations grew too much for Envy and soon he was writhing beneath Edward, his body convulsing in waves of pleasure radiating from his hips as without warning his seed began pouring out of him and into Edward's mouth which still worked him.

Edward wasnt quite prepared for that, and he coughed a little, pulling his head away from Envy's slowly softening dick. The come dribbled from his mouth as he tasted it for the first time. It was strange. Not exactly bad, but nothing like he'd ever tasted before.

Envy laid, soft pants escaping his lips as he recovered. He felt very tired now, almost like he could fall asleep right here against this rock by the water. He wasn't used to this either. He felt very... human. It partially sickened him. His slightly glazed eyes raised up to meet Edward's face, and he saw the tinge of pink on those cheeks and the wetness on his lips. Edward was very beautiful indeed. He was human, but he was perfect. The complete opposite of Envy.

Edward wiped at his mouth with his hand, a little embarrassed now that it was over. He felt a little ashamed, like he'd done something wrong, but Envy definitely looked less distraught now. That was a good thing.

Envy brought Edward closer to him, and their lips brushed softly together. Envy tasted himself on the kiss, and he smiled a little. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, if he truly was becoming human now. As long as he had Edward, he would be all right.

"Thank you, Edo." Envy murmured against Edward's lips, causing the blonde another furious blush. It wasn't quite his name, but it wasn't something that involved him being short. He'd take what he could get.

Edward kissed back as reply, holding Envy's face in his hands carefully. Their lips broke contact after a moment, and they locked eyes. Envy's appeared different now, somehow. They were less reptilian. And the color was definitely not the same. They almost looked gold now, but with a small hint of purple. Were they always that color? Edward stared wordlessly at Envy's eyes.

Envy was completely ignorant to the change, at least for now. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that. I just... had some realizations." Envy admitted, his lips forming a small frown as he remembered that he is no longer able to shift forms. He was still coming to terms with that.

"Are you better now?" Edward asked quietly, not really wishing to intrude on Envy's personal dilemmas. He was worried they involved him, and he'd rather not know if they were bad.

"Yeah." Envy said, still holding Edward in his arms. He didn't want to let go, but he knew he had to. He couldn't keep him from his life in Central. "I'm sure the tin-can is worried sick about your ass. We'd better go back before he sends the brigade out for you."

Edward smiled. Was Envy actually concerned for his brother? That was a first. Sure, he'd called him a tin-can as usual, but there was compassion there. Edward's heart swelled with the possibilities of Envy becoming a good person, and them having a life together.

Too bad fate had other ideas.


	8. Chapter 8

Lust perched upon a branch of a tree, overlooking the beautiful glade Envy had found and subsequently led the Fullmetal Alchemist to. She was managing to look rather graceful given that she was wearing high heels and a dress.

She watched him struggle to shift, and fail. She watched the tears brim in his eyes as he realized he had changed forever. It was heartbreaking to witness.

Wanting nothing more than to get Envy alone to talk with him, she refrained from interfering. She would just have to catch him alone, somehow.

Lust wasn't known to be a voyeur, but she nonetheless witnessed the entire happenings between her brother and the eldest Elric with an emotionless expression. She was surprised, yes, but not so shockingly so. She had expected as much of Envy, given everything he was going through. He was always obsessive about the Elric brothers, especially Edward. It was no surprised it would turn into a romantic relationship, especially if her suspicions were indeed correct that Envy was slowly turning back into a human. His emotions must certainly be going haywire at this point.

Before she finally departed, something odd caught her eye. A lock of long ebony hair remained on the ground where Envy had sat by the large rock placed by the water. It looked like Envy's. Well, that was strange. Why would Envy be losing hair?

The unlikely couple arrived back later that evening to a very worried Alphonse.

"Envy! You're back! Edward! Where have you guys been? I was getting ready to head out and start looking for you two!" Alphonse huffed, throwing his big metal arms in the air causing his armor to clink together in an audible show of his upset.

Envy shrugged, blinking at the big, angry tin-can. He wasn't really scary, for all the show he was putting on. Envy really didn't think that boy had a mean bone in his... well, nevermind.

"I'm sorry Al, I finally found Envy and we just lost track of time." Edward looked very, very guilty. Envy was sure he was remembering their little sexcapades. Smiling inwardly, Envy let Edward defend himself like the good little boy he was—or pretended to be at least.

"Well, at least let me know where you are next time! For all I knew, you could have got yourself hurt or worse!" Alphonse was getting squeaky at this point, and Edward sighed.

"It won't happen again, okay?" Edward smiled his smile that could make anyone's heart melt, and Alphonse seemed to finally concede.

"Envy, you really shouldn't go running off like that. You had Brother very worried." Alphonse turned his lecturing on Envy, much to the former-homunculus' dismay. It was just then that Alphonse noticed the change in Envy's eyes. In fact, his entire face looked a little different than before. Or maybe it was just his imagination?

"Yes, Mother." He replied with sarcasm.

Alphonse rolled his glowing red eyes into the recesses of his metal helmet in exasperation. This just wasn't his day.

Edward put his hand over Envy's mouth to shush him, only to be rewarded with a painful bite.

"OW! Damn you!" He howled, and Envy giggled.

"Don't put it there if you don't want to get bit." He hummed. Well, someone was obviously feeling spunkier now.

"Okay you two." Alphonse interrupted. "As long as I know you are safe, I won't bother you. I need to go to the supermarket anyway. We're completely out of food!" He exclaimed, seeming quite alarmed over it considering he himself did not eat.

"Don't worry, we will go to the store first thing in the morning. Right Envy?" Edward looked over at the smug-looking sin, just in time to see his smirk vanish.

"What is this 'we' shit? You got a fucking mouse in your pocket or something?" Envy grumbled. He really didn't feel like being around a bunch of people right now. Or any time for that matter. He'd felt sort of... off since earlier.

"Okay..." Edward looked a little disappointed. "Then I will just go. Al, you wanna come with?" Edward smiled at his brother, and Alphonse seemed to perk up at being included.

"Oh yes! And maybe we can stop by that used book store on the way back, too." He started listing other things he'd been wanting to do with Edward. Well, Envy had sort of been monopolizing his time as of late.

Envy rolled his eyes, and went to sit on a comfortable looking armchair and merely waved his hand dismissively at the brothers.

"Whatever, as long as I can get some quiet time." He yawned a little, relaxing back into the cushion and closing his tired eyes for some much needed rest.

Envy ended up falling asleep on the armchair long before anyone else, and dreamed of all kinds of strange things. It was a restless sleep to be sure, and it didn't leave him feeling very rested. This whole 'getting tired' thing sure was for the birds.

He awoke to a still-dark room. Edward and Alphonse had obviously retired a long time ago, as the quarters around him were quiet and vacant. Envy felt feverish, and his body was sweaty. He definitely felt ill. Was he just hungry again? No, just the thought of food made his stomach churn disgustingly.

Curling up into a ball, he let out a groan of exasperation. Why couldn't he just feel good already? He never got sick as a homunculus, but he felt shitty all the time now.

He wrapped his arms around his head, tugging in frustration at his hair.

"Just stop already. Stupid fucking body." He complained out loud. Much to his horror, when he looked at his hands, he had clumps of hair in between his fingers.

His eyes widened in shock as he realized there was hair covering the spot he had just been resting his head on. Feeling the strands between his forefinger and thumb, he sat in a state of utter disbelief for a brief moment. He had just pulled his hair out. But how? That shit was supposed to be permanently attached!

Panic began to seize his chest as he tugged at his hair again. Still, more came off.

"FUCK!" He shouted as his hair fell all around him in piles. It was all coming out! He was going fucking bald! How could this happen?

He hastily gathered up all the fallen hair in his arms and found a trash bin to stuff it in. He sat, leaning against the bin and ran his hands over his...partially smooth head. There were still some segments of hair remaining, ugh. How revolting he was. He buried his face in his arms and sobbed quietly.

"Envy? Are you all right?" Edward shuffled out from his bedroom, rubbing his eyes as he squinted in the darkness trying to see.

Envy squeaked, huddling even further into the corner. Stupid, stupid. He probably woke him up with his yelling. There's no way he could let anyone see him like this, least of all the Shorty! He was utterly humiliated.

"Envy?"

"No! Go away..."

"What's the matter?" Edward stumbled in the darkness as his eyes adjusted. He could just make out Envy's prone form huddled on the ground.

Envy hid his head as best he could. "Go back to bed, Pipsqueak."

There he goes again, pushing Edward away. He wouldn't stand for it this time, though. Edward got closer to Envy and knelt beside him. They'd shared something special, and he wasn't about to just forget about it.

"It's okay. I'm here. I'm not gonna leave you. Please just... stop shutting me out." Edward tried to soothe him, rubbing his back. Envy shied away from his touch, flinching and beginning to shake.

"I'm hideous." Envy choked out.

Edward's hand made it up to Envy's head, expecting to feel the familiar soft hair, but instead finding nothing but more skin. He gasped, realizing what Envy was so upset about.

"What happened?" Edward asked, and Envy shook his naked head.

"I don't fucking know. It just started coming out... in my hands." Envy shivered harder. Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, it did.

Edward frowned, worry and anxiety plainly written all over his face even in the dark. What was really happening to Envy? He was a constant emotional wreck, but who could blame him with all the weird things that have been happening to him.

"Let me turn on the light so I can see." Edward began, but Envy gripped his arms tightly, preventing him from standing. He may not be a homunculus anymore, but he still had surprising strength.

"NO!" He pleaded. The last thing he wanted was for Edward to see his ugly bald head.

"Okay, okay." Edward put his hands up in an 'I surrender' fashion.

Envy had no where to run to this time. He couldn't just leave and go crawling back to Dante. He would have to figure this one out on his own.

Then he had a sudden realization. If he really was turning back into a human, then it would make sense that everything about him that he fabricated on his own as a homunculus would vanish.

That explained a lot, if that were the case. His clothing, his hair. Oh God, his eyes. Even his face was of his own making. There's no way.

He stared at Edward unblinkingly in the darkness as the blonde sat there helplessly, unsure of what to do to help Envy.

There was no help for Envy if Edward were to find out the truth now. That his real name was William Hohenheim and when he was still human he had matching golden hair and eyes. He really didn't look all the much different from Edward, though he could never be as handsome. He fabricated his own young, cute, androgynous visage because he hated himself.

Envy cringed inwardly as he pictured Edward's face when he saw what Envy really looked like. What he would do if he knew they were actually half brothers. He imagined what he'd say, his mind played terrible images to him of Edward scowling and spitting on the floor at Envy's feet.

You look just like him.

You're ugly.

You tricked me!

No, there's no way Edward could find out now. Envy wouldn't allow it. He would rather die than suffer rejection.

It took the entirety of Envy's strength to make himself lean forward and give Edward one last kiss, because he knew he wouldn't taste those lips again. But it was okay. It was for the best. It would save them both a lot of pain. That's what Envy told himself.

"I love you, Edward Elric."

Those were the last words Edward heard from Envy before he disappeared.

One year later...

Edward sat by the window in a little coffee shop he went to often. He liked to sit here and think, and sometimes read as he drank his black coffee. He still hated milk, but sugar was all right, he supposed.

It was quiet here, and no one bothered him. He'd quit caring about everything after Envy left, and buried his head in his work. He'd even went back to check Envy's hide-out again, thinking maybe he would find him there again. This time he wasn't so lucky, and there was no trace of him anywhere. He focused entirely on getting Al's body back when he realized Envy was really gone, and he finally succeeded. Edward didn't manage to get his own limbs back, but that didn't bother him much. He'd gotten used to his automail over the years. But Alphonse was a whole person again, and that's what really mattered.

What was the whole secret then, you ask? Well, it ended where it began: at human transmutation. Except this time, Edward transmuted himself. He had to sacrifice something in order to get something in return. The thing he gave up was his alchemy. It was his last transmutation. He traded his alchemy for Alphonse's body. Edward considered it more than a fair trade, though some thought he was insane for giving up the thing he was best at.

But, anyone who knows Edward knows that he would have done anything to return his brother's body to him.

He was given a special honorable discharge from the military, and put into a different division where he could do work other than alchemy. It wasn't terribly fulfilling, but it was something. He didn't really need to work anymore anyway, his account from when he was a State Alchemist was quite padded. But he couldn't just sit around and do nothing.

Ever since then, things had really calmed down. Alphonse actually found a girl, so he hadn't been spending as much time with Edward as they did before. The last he'd heard was that he was thinking about moving to Xing in the East. That was alright, though. Ed didn't mind. He just liked seeing Alphonse happy again, to see his real face smiling with joy.

Everything turned out all right. All except one thing. Edward couldn't forget about Envy, no matter how hard he tried. It was such a brief thing that happened between them, sure. But it changed him in ways he couldn't explain. He thought about him all the time, wondered where he was and if he was okay.

Was he even still alive?

Why had he left so suddenly? And the way he did it. Saying 'I love you' right before you vanish forever? That only made things harder.

Lust had finally did it. She broke free of Dante after Envy found her, realizing her fears were irrational and the old woman was truly wasting away. She wasn't as strong as she used to be, and there wasn't a thing she could do to stop Lust from leaving. So, she did and she never looked back.

Since then, she'd been learning everything she could from her former homunculus sibling about what it means to be human. Though he was 100% human now, he still went by Envy and hadn't lost even a bit of his lovely personality.

"I can't do it Lust. I can't keep living like this... like a disgusting human worm with no purpose." Envy bitterly complained as he ate what seemed like his one-thousandth meal since he first became human. It really was tiresome.

"Just eat it and quit whining. Lord knows I wish I could." She narrowed her eyes warningly at him. He'd changed so much since he came to stay with her. His hair grew back in with the deepest shade of gold. He kept it long, but it was only about down to his chin now. He wore it down, and parted in the middle, however he made Lust brush and maintain it. He wasn't all about the monotonous human grooming bullshit. She could barely get him to even brush his teeth.

His face had changed too. It was less feminine, and more angular now. He had a man's face, and he was actually quite handsome. His eyes changed too, they were gold as well, but they still had flecks of purple remaining. It reminded her that he used to be like her, and gave her hope that she herself could also change. He looked nothing like the Envy she had known as a homunculus, but Lust didn't mind. She was glad to have her brother and friend back.

Envy finished his food and groaned, holding his stomach. "I think I ate too much. Damnit."

"You're hopeless." Lust sighed.

"I know." He agreed.

Life wasn't so bad, but it wasn't great either. He'd regretted the night he left Edward without an explanation, but what else was he to do? He couldn't exactly go waltzing back into his life with this new look expecting to be forgiven.

Except he thought about doing exactly that, every second of every day.

"More coffee, hun?"

The waitress startled Edward out of his day dream. He looked up at her. She was pretty. Brown hair and brown eyes. Her name was Noah, he thought anyway. She smiled at him genuinely, and he forced a smile back.

"No, thank you." He politely declined, returning his gaze to the window. He kept expecting to see a flash of ebony hair, a wisp of black clothing that barely concealed, but he never saw a thing that caught his eye. Even if Envy turned up still bald, he'd be okay with that too.

Sighing in resignation, Edward left money on the table and stood to take his leave. He dressed differently now too. He no longer wore the gaudy leather pants or flashy alchemist's flamel robe. He wore simple, unassuming clothing now and wore his hair in a tail instead of a braid. There was no need to stand out in a crowd if he wasn't a hot-shot alchemist anymore.

Some thought he looked a lot like his father now that he was older, but he'd never admit to such a thing. He still didn't want anything to do with that bastard.

As he left, the waitress watched him go. She'd waited on him for months, day after day, but he never paid the slightest bit of attention to her. He was polite and tipped well, sure, but he never saw her.

Maybe he already had someone? But he always looked so sad. She wondered who was it who made him feel so terribly. If he would ever notice her, she was sure she could make him happy. She'd heard the stories of how he was a famous State Alchemist, but now he was a simple worker because of an accident which caused him to lose his alchemic abilities. He intrigued her so, and she decided she wouldn't give up so easily. She would keep serving him coffee and doing her best to brighten his morning every day until he noticed her.

She smiled to herself as she went to help other customers, looking forward to the next morning when she would see the elusive Edward Elric once again.


	9. Chapter 9

It was shopping day for the Curtis residence, and Izumi was doing her duty as a perfectly normal house wife to bring home groceries and prepare dinner for her husband. As she zoomed around the store in the most efficient manner possible, she was stopped in her tracks by a peculiar-looking man.

She knew that look anywhere, the golden hair and eyes to match. There was only one family line who had those traits, but she didn't recognize this individual. He had to be related to the Elric brothers though, she decided. Though, there was something peculiar about him... something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Izumi watched him fumble with vegetables and fail at picking out the ripe fruit for a minute, until he moved on to the next aisle which mostly had grains and breads.

Envy was busy picking out which kind of disgustingly delicious bread he'd like this time, when someone tapped him on the shoulder lightly. He spun around in a panic, immediately assuming the worst, but he was met with an unfamiliar face of a woman with dreadlocks. Huh?

"You don't look like you've done this a whole lot." She smiled warmly at him.

Envy frowned at her. Was she questioning his good judgement of edibles? He'd only been doing it for maybe a year or so but he thought he'd been getting pretty dang good at picking out food by now, or at least he thought so.

"I didn't mean to offend. I thought maybe I could offer some useful advice is all." She offered, gesturing to his green and too-hard fruit that he'd picked out.

He looked down at his armful of produce. Well, it's not every day he gets a human's advice on human things. He'd just been sort of figuring things out as he went, along with Lust's help.

"Izumi Curtis! Pleased to meet you." She extended her hand and Envy just stared at it like she had just handed him shit from off the ground.

"Well, okay then." She retracted her hand, putting it to her hip and narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the blonde. "Pardon me, but you just look very familiar. Are you related to the Elrics, by chance?"

Envy's face went white as a ghost. "N-no! Well, maybe. I guess, in one way or another I might be." He beat around the metaphorical bush, looking around frantically, expecting Edward to jump out of thin air and yell at him for leaving like the coward he is.

"Ah! I knew it!" She clapped her hands together triumphantly, startling poor Envy even further.

Izumi seemed to notice something amiss with him, and she sobered. "Is there something a matter?" She squinted hard at him, studying his face. Envy was very uncomfortable at this point. "You don't look like you've been getting the right nutrients, so let me take you back to my house and I'll cook you a nice supper! It's the least I can do."

"Uh—"

She took his arm and began marching around the store with him to finish her shopping, but not before giving him a quick lecture on how to pick out fruit. She didn't him much of an option to say no.

"Just who the hell are you, anyway?" He was starting to get irritated as she dragged him around.

"Oh, silly me. Hahaha! I forgot to explain." She slapped herself on the chest, laughing heartily. "I am the Elric brothers' teacher. I taught them everything they know about alchemy. Except, well... I'm sure you've heard about Edward." Her eyes softened some as she spoke of him.

Envy's ears perked at Edward's name. "Heard what about him?" His eyes widened, not sure what to expect. He'd better not have gone and died or something, God damnit, or there would be hell to pay!

"Oh, so you haven't. It's been a little while now, but he no longer has his alchemy." She explained, and Envy scratched at his hairline, not quite comprehending.

"You know Alphonse, I'm sure?" She pressed.

"Well, sure. Who doesn't know the tin-can." Envy shrugged, picturing the tall suit of armor who had the tinny voice of a young boy.

Izumi chuckled. "Tin-can, eh? Well, not anymore! Edward found a way to get him back, but it cost him a price. He paid it with his alchemy, and now he can no longer perform it. It's a shame, since he was truly gifted. However! It's much more important that Alphonse is back with us in his rightful body now."

Envy's eyes turned into saucers. The tin-can wasn't a tin-can anymore? Whoa. He had no idea what Alphonse even looked like when he was human. Thinking about that, Envy actually cracked a small grin. He supposed everyone else would feel that way about him as well, since no one knew what he looked like as a human either until now. Such irony, he thought.

"Well, there you have it." She smiled and finished checking out with Envy still in tow, getting ready to depart for her house.

"Good morning, Noah." Edward smiled at his usual waitress who was ready with his coffee before he even got there. She was really on the ball. She had even remembered that he didn't like milk, and only took two sugars.

"Morning, Mr. Elric!" She beamed at him brightly as she set the perfectly prepared coffee before him just as soon as he sat in his usual seat by the window.

Edward took a small sip, since it was still piping hot. "Please, don't call me that. It makes me feel old." He chuckled softly, thinking inwardly that at least Elric was better than Hohenheim.

"Oh, yes of course." She continued to smile. This was the most conversation she'd had with him, well, since ever. Maybe she was starting to break through.

He was gazing out the window for a moment, before he looked back at Noah who was still standing there beaming as brightly as ever.

"This is all I'll be having today, thanks." He said, thinking she was just being polite and waiting to see if he wanted to order something else.

"O-oh. Sure. Let me know if you need anything else, Edward." Her cheeked heated with a blush when she said his first name, but she was a little disappointed that he sent her away. He just wasn't ready, that's all.

Edward thought she was acting a little strange this morning, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Noah was always pretty bubbly, and maybe even a little absentminded, but recently she started to remember how he liked his coffee and that meant a lot to him.

His golden orbs searched the streets outside for any sign of Envy, like they always did. It was silly to think he might just show up one day outside this particular coffee shop, Edward knew that. But he still kept on looking. It was something that helped keep him sane, because he couldn't just accept the fact that Envy left forever. He had to come back someday. He just had to.

Finally back at the Curtis residence, Izumi and Envy arrived. She instructed him to start unpacking groceries and help her put things away.

Envy wondered the entire time how this woman was able to do all this to him, but for some reason he just couldn't say no to her. It's like she had some sort of unseen force over him. He wondered if Edward felt the same way when she was his teacher.

Pretty soon they were both working on dinner. Envy wasn't very good at cooking yet, but he knew some things. He figured out really quick that eating is a lot more tolerable if it at least tastes good.

"So, tell me about yourself. I don't even know your name." Izumi struck up conversation as they worked together.

"It's Envy." He replied without looking at her.

"Envy? Hmm. Envy what?" She hummed, thinking that sounded weirdly familiar. Wasn't that the name of one of the homunculi the boys were fighting against years back? She was fairly certain they were all named after the Seven Deadly Sins.

"Envy Nothing. It's just Envy." Just because he was human didn't mean he had to go by his old human name. The only thing he fabricated for himself as a homunculus that he could actually still keep was his name, so that's exactly what he was going to do.

"Alright, Envy. So how do you know the Elrics? Perhaps you also know their father, Van Hohenheim? You do look a great deal like him." She began chopping carrots.

Envy visibly bristled at the name Hohenheim, and he gripped the counter without responding.

Izumi paused her chopping mid-slice, noticing his sudden discomfort. "I'm sorry. I hit a sore spot didn't I?" Her voice was soft and motherly, and was oddly comforting to him.

"That's putting it fucking lightly." Envy grumbled, turning away from the food. He suddenly lost his appetite.

Izumi sensed there was some history here that even she wasn't aware of. She didn't know Hohenheim very well, but he did approach her one day to thank her for taking care of his boys in his absence. He seemed like a nice enough man, but then again what kind of father leaves his two boys alone, especially after their mother died?

She placed the knife gently on the cutting board and turned towards Envy, a serious look upon her face.

He gulped slightly, half expecting her to scream at him, but instead she spoke gently still.

"Now, we can do this one of two ways. I can finish making you dinner and you can eat and go on your way like we'd never even met, or you can tell me all about it in your own time and I'll do my best to help you with what ever problems you are having." She said with the most sincerity a human being could be capable of.

Envy's mouth hung open as he listened to her. Could this lady be for real? Doesn't she have anything better to do than take in stray humans? How pathetic.

He made a 'tsk' noise, and looked off to the side, pondering his response. He was tempted to just leave, but something about this woman told him he could trust her. He couldn't deny the fact that he was seriously lacking in human connections, and this was a good opportunity to make one.

Finally, he steeled himself, biting his lip. "Whatever."

That's all he said before he wordlessly continued to help Izumi finish dinner.

She smiled, knowing that must have been Envy's way of saying she'd won him over.

Edward finally decided Envy wasn't going to show up today. What else did he expect? Every day was the same. He must have looked pretty pathetic, coming here every day to wait for his long lost love. If anyone knew, they would surely laugh at his ignorance.

Just as he was getting ready to leave again, he caught Noah staring at him from behind the counter. When she noticed he had looked her way, she quickly averted her eyes and blushed hard.

Smiling, Edward decided to go out on a limb. He needed to finally try to get over Envy after all this time. He couldn't keep hanging on to fading hopes and dreams forever. If he wanted to live a normal life, he would have to forget about his first love. What more did he have to lose? He had already lost his heart along with Envy, there was no harm in having a little fun. It was becoming obvious that Noah liked him, so why not?

He approached the counter, leaning on it casually. Noah fidgeted and nervously grabbed a strand of her hair in her fingers. Edward thought it was cute.

"Are you busy after your shift today, Noah?" Edward asked, and that one simple question made her day.

"I'm not doing anything!" She squeaked, butterflies forming in her stomach rapidly. Had he finally noticed her? The way she looked at him, and the special treatment she gave to him every day?

"Well you are now." He jotted down his number and handed it to her, and she gave him hers. It was weird, he didn't feel nervous at all. Not like when he was with Envy before. This almost took no effort at all.

"Okay! See you after 4!" She literally skipped around the counter, cleaning up plates and cups as she went. She was truly ecstatic. She was going on a date with Edward Elric!

"Finish your peas, Envy." Izumi instructed after Envy acted like he was finished eating, and all that remained on his plate was a neat little pile of peas.

"I'd listen to her if I were you." Izumi's husband's deep grumbling voice sounded from the other end of the table. He was quite used to her bringing home stray children, but it was a little strange bringing home strange men. But, he trusted his wife's judgement.

"Don't wanna. They're nasty." He stuck his nose in the air, causing Izumi to roll her eyes.

"Fine. No dinner for you tomorrow." She folded her arms and stared hard at him.

"Told you." Sig piped up again, before going back to eating.

Envy gawked at her. "What do you mean no—wait a minute, who ever said I'm staying that long?"

"Do you have someplace else to go?" She pressed.

"Sort of." He looked down sheepishly. "I've been staying with my sister. We don't really stay in any one place very long." He wasn't sure he wanted to drag Lust into this, but knowing her she might like it. She was always rather fond of humans, besides the fact she wanted to be one.

"Well then it's settled. You'll have to have your sister stay here with you as well." Izumi nodded affirmatively.

"I don't know if that's such a good—" Envy started to protest.

"I won't hear of it. You're both staying with me and that's final."

Envy found himself once again, unable to say no. But he had to admit, sitting here eating dinner with Izumi and Sig felt oddly... homey. He thought maybe he could get used to this kind of thing.

After dinner, Envy opened up some to Izumi. The first thing he told her was about him and Edward, and the relationship they shared before Envy left. She was surprised, to say the least, but surprisingly non-judgmental. She knew they were related somehow, but she wasn't one to question love.

"So, when was the last time you saw Edward?" Izumi questioned Envy as she brought them both out some hot tea.

Envy took the tea and sipped it warily. He wasn't sure he'd had it before, but it wasn't bad. He might even like to have it again.

"It's been over a year." He murmured into his mug, eyes peering into it sadly.

"Hmm. It's been a while since I've seen him too. At least 5 months or so. We have been meaning to invite him over for some time." She held her mug, tapping the rim lightly with a finger as she pondered.

"I can't see him." Envy looked up at her with his mixed gold and purple eyes. "It's not possible."

"Anything's possible, dear."

Envy frowned. "He wouldn't recognize me even if he saw me now. I've changed. A lot." As he spoke, his voice got lower and lower until he was speaking in barely a whisper.

"Envy. I thought that name sounded familiar, but now I'm sure of it." Izumi's eyes flashed, and Envy looked worried for a moment. "Are you the same Envy the shape-shifting homunculus?"

He nodded slowly, cautiously, but was unable to stop talking. "I began changing a year ago. Right after I met him." Envy brushed gold hair out of his face and sniffed.

It all made sense now. Izumi held her hand over her middle briefly. She, too, had created a homunculus. She knew homunculus assumed the form of the human they were meant to be, but Envy was different. He didn't look like this at all before. This was his true form?

"What is your relation to the Elrics?" She questioned, trying to understand the situation better.

Envy grit his teeth. "I was the first son of Hohenheim." He spat out the name like a bad taste on his tongue.

"So, you are the half-brother, before Trisha." She held her chin in quiet contemplation. "I see."

Envy's eyes still blazed with anger even after all these years. "He's dead to me."

"Ah, so you share the same disdain as Edward, it seems." A small smile played at her lips despite Envy's glaring.

"The Pipsqueak can't know about me. Edward can't know. He would... never forgive me. I couldn't bear it." Envy looked away.

"I think you underestimate Edward. You should at least talk to him. I don't think you should just leave him hanging like that, it's not right." Izumi chastised him. He knew she was right, but he was a coward. He was simply afraid, but didn't want to admit it. He came up with every excuse as to why he couldn't be honest and show himself to Edward.

Envy bit his lip until it bled. Maybe she was right. Perhaps he needed to pay Edward a visit. If he did reject Envy, he would just go on living like he had been... without Edward. But, what if he still loved him? Was that even possible?

"Do you know where he is?" Envy asked quietly.

"As a matter of fact, I do."

Izumi knew that Edward was fond of a particular coffee shop in Central, so she directed Envy there. He was nervous, more nervous than he'd ever been in his life as he made his way towards the spot Izumi had told him about.

He weaved and worked his way through the crowd of people, searching and searching for any sign of his Edward.

Finally, he came upon the shop Izumi had described. The robust aroma of coffee wafted through the door as it opened some distance away from him.

Two people emerged from the door, one of whom Envy instantly recognized. It was Edward! But who was he with?

"I've been looking forward to this all day!" Noah squealed happily as Edward took her hand in his, still holding the door open for her.

"Me too, Noah. It'll be good to get out for once." Edward smiled at her, eyes twinkling. For once, he wasn't thinking about Envy or feeling the pain grip at his heart like it had been for so long.

Envy stood, watching the two before him like it was some kind of bad dream. Edward had no idea who he was, of course. He was just another face in the crowd.

Had he gotten over Envy so quickly, just like that?

Envy's eyes slowly welled up and threatened to spill over as he watched Edward and Noah walk down the sidewalk in the other direction away from him, talking and holding hands. It just ripped him apart from end to end to witness. He had expected many things, but not this. Anything but this. How could he?

Then his eyes centered on Noah. He watched her long, brown hair wave back and forth over her back as she walked away with Edward. Her beautiful slender legs as she moved flawlessly, beautifully. He grit his teeth and he strained to not cry. His fists at his sides clenched and shook.

"I will fucking kill you."


	10. Chapter 10

Edward didn't notice the young blonde glaring daggers at him and Noah from across the way as he embarked on his first date in over a year. Tears began streaming down Envy's cheeks after they finally vanished from sight. Envy just stood there for the longest time, staring off into the spot where the two had disappeared around the corner.

It's not fair. He is supposed to love me!

Envy's mind raced violently. He thought seriously about just walking up to her and offing the bitch right there, but he held back. Wouldn't that be a nice first impression on Edward after all this time. God, he fucking hated being human sometimes. The second guessing and guilt factors just simply weren't there when he was a homunculus.

He would have to approach this some other way. He had to talk to Edward first, alone.

Envy had to find out if he would even forgive him for all he'd done.

Edward was actually enjoying himself. Noah was great company, and she made him smile. She was so easy to talk to, and so genuine. There were no games with her, no figuring things out. It was a nice change. He began wondering why he hadn't done this sooner. He had wasted a lot of time pining over the loss of a love he wasn't even sure was ever real in the first place. Love wasn't supposed to be painful. It was supposed to be easy, like this.

When he dropped her off at her apartment building, they lingered briefly to talk before saying good night.

"I really had a lot of fun with you, Edward." Noah blushed and her eyes twinkled happily. There were butterflies in her stomach, and she was hoping with all her heart that he would kiss her.

"Yeah. We should do it again." He smiled at her, and she looked up at him expectantly.

Edward bit his lip, feeling a little nervous for the very first time. He could tell what she wanted, but he wasn't sure if he was ready for that just yet. He really liked Noah, so he wanted to take it slowly this time. The last time he rushed into something like this, it ended up badly. He didn't want that to happen again.

"Goodnight, Noah." Edward finally said, giving her an awkward pat on the top of the head.

Noah looked sad, almost taking that as rejection. She watched him leave with a dejected look, thinking she'd done something wrong. She couldn't have known about his inner turmoil over Envy.

Envy had watched, and waited. He followed them through their entire date. He listened to their conversations and lurked in the shadows as Edward took Noah home. It was all he could do to not jump out and wring her scrawny little neck. He might have lost control if she had tried anything with his Edward, though.

Luckily for her, it didn't appear Edward wanted to go any further with her. Envy sighed in relief as he watched Edward walk away, heading back to his place.

Now was his chance!

Envy followed Edward, unsure of where he lived now. It appeared he no longer lived in the alchemists' quarters in Central, but rather an apartment building further outside of the main city. He'd definitely downgraded.

Edward finally made his way back to his apartment, completely unawares of his little stalker who had been following him around all night.

He began to insert the key into the deadbolt when he heard steps behind him. He looked over his shoulder, not giving the person his full attention at first.

"It's late, I'm sorry I don't want visitors right now." He said tiredly as he began to open his door.

"Wait." Envy said, a slight tremble in his voice.

Edward stopped dead in his tracks. That voice. It wasn't possible. He turned around fully to face the person standing behind him. He stared in shock as he absorbed the sight in front of him.

"It's me, Pipsqueak." Envy forced a small smile, though there was apprehension plain in his eyes. He didn't like the way Edward was looking at him right now.

"Envy?" Disbelief laced Edward's voice. His heart thumped hard in his chest as his brain processed what was happening.

Envy gave a small nod. "I'm sorry." Was all he managed to say.

Edward looked hard at the man before him, blonde and golden eyed with a strong face. No tiny revealing garments of any sort. He was actually dressed normally. Edward just couldn't believe this was Envy. Was he playing some kind of practical joke on him or something, making himself up to look like Hohenheim?

Rage swelled in the place of the shock he had felt a moment ago.

"I'm sorry? That's what you have to say after a fucking year? You fucking left. Not once, but twice. You always fucking left when something didn't go your way." All of the hurt and anguish Edward had been feeling over the past year was bubbling out, and he wasn't able to hold back. He had to say everything he felt, he'd been holding it in far too long.

Envy was visibly hurt at that. But he was right. Envy was a coward, he always had been. The way Edward looked at him, it was like the very sight of Envy disgusted him. He couldn't exactly blame him, truthfully Envy disgusted himself. He hated himself more than ever now in this stupid human body of his that he couldn't even change.

"The second I finally think maybe I can have a normal life and find someone else that I might actually like, you come waltzing back into my life just like that?" Edward's eyes were smoldering. It made Envy shiver, remembering the night he first realized his feelings for the alchemist. His eyes burned then, too.

"That's not—" Envy began, but Edward cut him off.

"And why the fuck do you look like that?" He growled, causing Envy to shrink further.

Tears brimmed in Envy's gold-purple eyes as Edward yelled at him. He supposed he deserved it after all he'd done.

"This is me. This is what I really am. I'm a fucking human now, and this is what I am." Envy said after several moments of silence, eyes trained on the ground in front of him. "I didn't want you to know. I didn't want you to find out my secret... that this is what I really looked like before... before I was brought back from the gate as a homunculus and gained my shape-shifting abilities. But I guess I was fucked when I started changing and couldn't shift anymore." He laughed, a bitter, sad sound.

Edward's shoulders fell, and he pursed his lips as he looked at... Envy. So he was right then. Envy really was turning into a human back then. This really was him, after all? It was hard to believe. He pictured the young, slender androgynous sometimes-boy that he had fallen for a year ago. It was the complete opposite of what stood before him now.

"I changed because of you. I know I did. I became human because we were together!" Envy's voice cracked as he struggled to explain.

The wheels began turning in his mind. Edward was smart enough to put two and two together now. That bastard. As if he needed more reasons to hate him. It figures his piece-of-shit father would keep something like this from him. He created a God-damned homunculus out of his own son. It all made perfect sense now. Envy must have happened before Hohenheim met Trisha.

Edward grit his teeth as realization set in. Envy was his half-brother. There was no other explanation. Why else would he look just like Hohenheim?

"You tricked me." He said quietly, almost menacingly.

Envy's heart stopped. It was just like he played over in his mind a thousand times. He knew Edward would react this way.

"No!" Envy sobbed. How could he make him see? "It was no trick. I love you. I really do. I always have. Please... I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." He stepped closer to Edward, holding his arms out toward him in desperation.

Edward stepped back into his doorway, avoiding Envy's touch. This was too much for him to take right now. Edward could barely look at him.

Envy's hands dropped to his sides. Tears spilled from his eyes, and he grimaced in pain. His heart felt like it was splitting in two. Edward was looking at him like he was some kind of monster.

"This is why I left when I did! I knew you would hate me if you ever found out the truth! I couldn't stop it—I couldn't..." Envy cried, covering his face with his hands and letting out choked sobs which interrupted his speech.

"You said before it was your 'Mother' who brought you back. That was a lie, wasn't it?"

Envy squeaked. Damn Pipsqueak was too smart for his own good. He had it all figured it out already, didn't he?

"Yes! It was a lie. She didn't bring me back. Fucking Hohenheim did, the bastard! He couldn't just leave me dead like she wanted!" Envy was shouting at this point, his face wet with tears.

"Your real name isn't Envy either, is it?" Edward demanded.

Envy hiccuped. "I'm still Envy. I'll always be Envy! My old name doesn't exist anymore!" He said stubbornly. He hated his real name more than he hated this body, and refused to acknowledge it's existence by saying it out loud.

Edward tentatively lingered in the doorway. He wanted so badly to just slam the door in Envy's face, but something was stopping him. He'd been waiting all this time for Envy to come back, and now he was finally here. But this was not what he expected at all. The guy was a fucking spitting image of Hohenheim, almost just like a younger version of him. He always knew Envy hid his true form, sure, but anything would have been better than this. He felt sick. He had unknowingly fallen in love with his half-brother. That was seriously fucked up.

He thought about the Envy he knew before, with his attractive androgynous body and long flowing dark hair. He was flawless and beautiful. It must be painful for Envy to not be able to be who he wanted to be any longer, Edward knew that. But he was just so damned angry at him for leaving. Maybe he could have handled the truth a little better if Envy hadn't lied about everything and then abandoned him without warning.

Envy shivered in the darkness, his sobs finally subduing. He felt so exposed, so pathetic like this. He opened himself up to Edward and he was still being rejected. If he had just done this in the first place, would anything have been any different at all?

"I think you should leave." Edward finally said.

Envy panicked. No, not this!

"Please just give me another chance. I won't fuck it up this time I swear!" Envy pleaded, his eyes wide in panic. It couldn't just end this way now, not like this. He thought before he would be all right since he'd lived without Edward for this long, but now that he was here he didn't think he could do it a second time.

"I don't know if I can ever forgive you for what you did." Edward said quietly, finally looking straight at Envy's face. He looked so different. He actually looked quite masculine with a refined jawline and muscle tone. He was having trouble believing it was even really Envy, even now.

"I know. I don't deserve it. I don't deserve you. I never have! I'm a fucking selfish piece of shit. I don't deserve anything." Envy agreed with him, shaking his head sadly.

Edward pursed his lips. "I'd have to agree with you on that one."

Envy stopped, his mouth turning down in a frown, almost transforming into a pout. He hadn't really expected Edward to agree with him like that.

For a moment, Edward could actually see Envy behind the blonde hair and golden eyes. He almost smiled. Envy really was in there. And those purple flecks around his irises, they caught his eye. Edward suddenly remembered the last night they were together, he noticed a difference in Envy's eyes even back then. They were mixed gold with purple, though it wasn't as pronounced as it was now.

Edward's eyes turned glossy as he thought of that night he shared with Envy in the grove out in the middle of nowhere. He sniffed and wiped the wetness away from his eyes. The anger was subsiding now after he let it all out. He felt the longing again, only it was tenfold now. Here Envy was, standing right before him within reach. This was what he wanted all along... even if he didn't look the same, he was still Envy on the inside, right? What was he waiting for?

Edward stepped down from his doorway to the ground in front of Envy. He was a little surprised that in his true body, Envy was actually taller than Edward by quite a bit, even though he'd grown in the last year. They used to be closer to the same height.

"C'mere." He said, a small blush forming on his cheekbones as he extended his hand towards Envy.

Envy's face lit up instantly, reaching out to touch Edward's hand with his own.

Edward pulled Envy closer to him, closing the gap between their bodies and he just hugged him. Envy's head rested in the crook of Edward's neck and they stood like that for several minutes.

Envy still smelled the same. Even after all this time, his scent was familiar. Stray tears leaked from Edward's eyes as he held tightly onto Envy.

"You fucking asshole. I missed you so damn much." Edward cursed wetly into Envy's neck.

"I won't hide anything from you ever again. I'll tell you everything." Envy promised.

"What could be worse than this?" Edward laughed trying to find humor in the situation, and squeezed Envy tight. Seriously, what other secrets could he have that were worse than finding out your lover is your long-lost half brother who looks just like your bastard father who you despise.

Envy grimaced. Edward really hated the way he looked, didn't he? "I told you... that I was hideous." He said softly.

Edward pulled back from the hug finally to look at Envy's face closely. He was handsome, now that he was actually looking at him. His eyes were uniquely colored and beautiful. He looked much more refined and masculine than he would have ever guessed, though. Edward was never attracted to men until Envy, but he loved Envy for who he was on the inside.

"You're not... you just... don't look how I expected." Edward admitted.

Envy bit his lip. He hated the way he looked. It's why he changed everything about himself the second he was able.

Edward cupped Envy's face in his hands tenderly, seeing the self-doubt in his eyes. "I do... love you, you know." He murmured, admitting his feelings out loud for the first time. He felt his face heating up uncomfortably with those words. "I never stopped loving you, even when I was so pissed at you for leaving me like that."

Envy stared back at Edward, enthralled with every word he spoke right up until he got to the part where Envy left. His eyes lowered in shame.

"Come inside, alright? It's kind of cold out here." Edward said, seeing the sadness on Envy's face. They had some catching up to do, it seems. He put his hand on Envy's back and guided him through the doorway.

Envy willingly came inside. It was much nicer than his old dump out in the woods. He hadn't been to that place in quite a while, so it was probably worse off now than it was before.

Edward left Envy in the living room and went to the kitchen to make some green tea.

Envy sat on the couch, feeling the plushy surface. It felt nice. It reminded him of Izumi's place, only smaller.

Edward soon emerged from the kitchen and set hot tea down in front of Envy.

He gratefully took the warm cup in his hands and held it close to his face to smell the aroma.

"You really have terrible timing, you know." Edward said, then gave Envy a cryptic look. "You knew about Noah, didn't you?"

Envy looked back up quickly at the mention of her. "Not until I saw you with her today." Envy nearly growled. He was having a hard time reigning in his jealousy at the mention of Noah.

Edward sighed. "You know I waited in that coffee shop for you every single day, and the one day you actually show up I had finally decided to go on a date." He chuckled, able to find humor in the irony.

Envy's breath hitched in his throat. Edward had really waited for him every day there? Now he really felt like a huge piece of shit.

"She's going to be upset." Edward looked troubled.

Envy huffed. Damnit, who gives a shit if shes upset or not?

Edward seemed to read his look and frowned disapprovingly. "She's a nice girl! I don't want to hurt her."

Envy rolled his eyes. "So I'll hurt her for you. I'll tell her to back the fuck off if you won't."

"Envy!" Edward cried out. "It's not that simple. We can't just go advertising our relationship to the world, especially now that you are most definitely a human male."

Envy gave him a weird look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Edward sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "It was one thing when you were able to change into a girl... but in this country, this kind of relationship is sort of... frowned upon." He searched for the right words so Envy would understand.

"What do you mean 'this kind of relationship'?" Envy repeated.

"Like, I mean two men! It's not normal, Envy." Edward felt exasperated. Envy should know things like this, how old was he again?

Envy looked confused. Why wouldn't it be normal? It felt perfectly normal to him.

"Look, just don't go around telling everyone we are together, okay?" Edward pleaded with Envy.

Envy gave him a dubious look. He didn't understand. He almost felt like Edward was ashamed of him, wanting to keep him a secret. He didn't like that one bit.

"If you don't tell her I will." Envy said, giving Edward a very serious look.

"Fine, fine! I'll just tell her it can't work. I don't have to tell her why." Edward scratched his head. This was turning out to be more complicated than he thought. He took a long drink of tea, and wiped his mouth.

Envy stared at Edward. Why did he want to keep him a secret? Alphonse already knew, and so did Izumi. They didn't care. Why would anyone else?

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Envy asked quietly into his cup of tea.

Edward looked taken aback. "Of course you can. Where have you been staying all this time, anyway?"

"Mostly with Lust." He admitted. "Then the last couple of days with Izumi Curtis."

"Wait, Lust? She's still alive? And TEACHER?" Edward nearly spilled his tea.

"Yup."

Edward gawked at Envy, unable to believe his ears.

"She knew about you and didn't tell me?" He was about to get pissed.

"No, no! Just since a day ago or so. She recognized me... at the store." Envy's smile faltered. He knew it was because of how he looked. Everyone would know that he was related to Edward somehow.

Edward frowned. "I see. Maybe we'll both go pay Teacher a visit tomorrow. I take it she knows about... us?" He blushed a little.

Envy nodded. "She's the one who talked me into coming to find you. I didn't think you would forgive me for all I've done... but she did." Envy looked away, gripping the teacup tightly in his hands.

Edward's eyes softened. Of course she would. Leave it to Teacher. She always had faith even when no one else did. She knew better than anyone the hardships of love and loss.

Envy set the tea down and curled up on the couch. After this whole ordeal, he was very tired and his gold-purple eyes drooped against his will.

Edward inched closer to Envy and tentatively wrapped his arm around the other male's shoulders. Envy promptly relaxed into his embrace, welcoming it. It was still amazing to him that this was really Envy. That he was actually here with him again. He still felt a little weird about how he looked, but he was trying to get over that. He'd never been shallow before, he wasn't about to start now that Envy had finally come back to him.

Soon the two fell asleep together on the couch. It was a dreamless sleep; the most peaceful one either of them had experienced in over a year.


	11. Chapter 11

Envy stretched and tried to roll over on his stomach, before realizing he couldn't. He groaned and rubbed his eyes, trying to focus them on the uncomfortably heavy object sprawled over him.

He was a little startled until he remembered he had fallen asleep with Edward on the couch, and the blonde was snoozing away with no regard for just how freaking heavy he was on top of poor Envy. His automail arm was draped right over Envy's chest with his head rested on his belly, making it a little difficult to breathe.

Envy wanted so badly to just move him, but he couldn't. He looked far too peaceful and actually quite attractive, minus the drool on the corner of his mouth.

He touched Edward's forehead, smoothing his bangs away from his face. The other had fallen asleep with his ponytail still in, so it was all messed up and ratted now behind his head.

Envy felt really lucky to be here with Edward right now. He loved him so much. He most certainly did not deserve forgiveness, he knew this, but he would take what he could get. He knew it would take time for Edward to fully trust him again. Envy was willing to do anything for Edward, and he would have to figure out some way to make up for the time they lost over the past year.

Edward murmured something in his sleep, catching Envy's attention. He must have been dreaming.

"M'sorry, Noah..." He exhaled harshly, scrunching up his face. Envy's face turned sour. He was dreaming about that stupid girl?

Promptly, Envy shoved at Edward, sending the blonde flying off the couch and on to the floor with a loud THUD.

Edward flailed, eyes snapping open instantly as he jumped to his feet. He went to clap his hands together, prepared for a fight, but nothing happened.

Envy sat upright on the couch and was glaring at Edward until he saw firsthand that he was clearly no longer able to use alchemy.

"Damnit, Envy!" Edward growled, brushing himself off once he realized he was in no danger. "Old habits die hard, I guess." He sighed.

Envy's brows knitted together sadly. "I heard you had lost your alchemy, but I didn't believe it until now." He eyed Edward's automail arm, remembering how he would transmute it into a sharp little blade and try to stab him with it. Good times.

"Yeah." Edward sighed and sat down on the coffee table near where Envy was on the couch. "I gave it up to bring Al back. It worked alright." A small smile played at his lips.

"I'd like to see the tin-can in his real body. I have no clue what he even looks like." Envy shrugged thoughtfully.

"A lot like us." Edward said, causing Envy to frown. Us? Why did he have to put it that way? "Only his face is softer, he's got shorter hair than me now and it's almost brown instead of blonde. He took more after Mom." Edward was reminiscing.

Envy didn't look impressed. "I see."

They were supposed to go visit Izumi today. Knowing Teacher, Edward was sure she was worried about Envy if he was indeed staying with her. But first, he needed some quality time with Envy to get to know him again.

Edward glanced over at Envy. He looked rather bored. The look on his face was familiar to Edward, it was very much an Envy look, but just on the wrong face.

No, he had to quit thinking like that. Edward internally scolded himself. This was the real Envy. There was no going back. He struggled to push the lingering image of the brackish-haired androgynous boy from his mind. It was fake. This was really Envy all along, underneath it all.

He swallowed hard as he inspected Envy's face. It was hard to stop staring. He just looked so different.

Envy felt Edward's eyes on him, and it made him feel shy. He glared at Edward. Damn him for making Envy feel uncomfortable. He wanted nothing more than to just be able to shift and hide himself once again. He felt like this body was the fake skin, and his old body was his real one. He hated this feeling of being exposed and vulnerable in a skin he didn't acknowledge as his own. Damn it all.

Edward knew he was making Envy upset by staring, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to take in every detail of Envy, memorize every line and angle of his face. He had to relearn him.

He reached out with his flesh hand and touched Envy's arm, feeling the curve of his bicep. It made Envy flinch.

"May I?" Edward asked politely. Envy scowled at him. What is he playing at?

When Envy said nothing, he took that as invitation. Edward ran his fingertips over Envy's skin. It was still soft, but the muscle beneath made him harder and his arms were bigger than they were before. Everything about him was more masculine.

Envy wasn't sure what to think about this.

Edward slid next to Envy on the couch, their hips touching. His eyes lingered on Envy's lips. They looked different, too. They were thinner and paler, not as full as they were before. They didn't look quite as kissable as they once did.

Envy really wished he would quit fucking staring at him like an idiot. It was starting to get on his nerves, and he let out a long sigh through his nose.

"Sorry." Edward said, eyes meeting Envy's own. He knew he was acting weird, and probably making Envy very uncomfortable. He just had to take this slowly.

Envy did not feel confident at all. Before he would have already kissed Edward and pinned him against the couch to dominate him, but he just couldn't bring himself to do that now. He didn't feel sexy, or attractive in any way.

Edward felt Envy's hesitation, and he put his hands on the other's waist, feeling Envy's outline beneath his clothing. It didn't feel the same as before when he held him. This was harder than he thought it was going to be. He had remembered Envy a certain way in his mind, and now all that was gone.

As Edward felt Envy's body, the former-homunculus closed his eyes. Edward's touch felt so nice, he just wanted to melt into his arms. But there was something off about the way he was touching him. It was almost as if Edward really wasn't into it. Envy's chest grew tight as the realization set in that Edward might not be sexually attracted to him anymore. That was his worst fear.

Edward finally inched closer to where their lips were nearly brushing. He felt Envy's warm breath on his face, just before their mouths connected. Closing his eyes, Edward kissed Envy softly. As he smelled and tasted him, the familiarity came back to him. Envy still tasted like peppermint with a hint of chocolate.

Edward sighed into the kiss which became more passionate. Envy was kissing him back, and their bodies were soon pressed together.

In Edward's mind, he pictured Envy as he was before. His long flowing hair, the almost feminine body shape and soft face he had when they met. Striking, reptilian violet eyes that looked right into his soul. He was turning himself on, and he soon felt stirring in his jeans.

Edward ran his fingers through Envy's hair. It was shorter than before, but still just as soft and straight as he remembered.

Envy's heart swelled as the passion increased in their kiss. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe Edward just needed a minute to remember him.

Edward pulled away from the kiss to breathe. His heart rate was increased and his breath came out in small puffs. Envy's face was flushed, and his eyes were glazed with desire. Edward stared at Envy, but his face did not match the image he had in his mind.

Familiar pain gripped Edward's heart as he still felt the longing which had plagued him for over a year. But Envy was right here with him, why did he still feel this way?

Envy noticed something was wrong with Edward. "What's the matter?" He asked quietly, his voice catching in his throat. It was hard to get out. He was afraid of the answer.

The disappointment was evident in Edward's eyes. "I don't know if I can do this." He replied reluctantly. He didn't understand why this was happening. He loved Envy, he knew he did. But there was something wrong. It didn't feel the same with Envy's new body.

Edward looked away. He felt ashamed of himself. Why was his body betraying him like this?

Envy stared in disbelief at the side of Edward's face. "You said you loved me." His lip trembled as he spoke. His heart was threatening to break at any moment, depending on what kind of response Edward gave him.

"I do love you." His eyes slid back to meet Envy's own. Edward's eyes were sincere. He bit his lip as Envy gave him a heart-broken look. "I don't know what's wrong with me." He shook his head in frustration.

Envy knew. He was ugly, and Edward didn't want him anymore. He began to silently cry as tears leaked from his big, pain-filled eyes. He was ugly and he couldn't do a God damned thing about it. The Pipsqueak was just too nice to tell him the truth.

He'd never felt so trapped in his entire long life. He was trapped in his own skin.

Edward felt guilty, and regretful. And even worse, Envy was crying now. He felt like such an asshole. How could he long for something that was never real in the first place?

"I just need more time." Edward said, though he wasn't sure how true that was. If he wasn't physically attracted to Envy now, would he ever be?

Envy looked unsure. He didn't want to rush Edward. He knew it was a lot to take in. He wiped his face with his sleeve, but his eyes were still red and puffy. It was obvious he had been crying.

"Take as much time as you need, Edo." Envy whispered. He wanted to kiss Edward again so badly, but he stopped himself. The last thing he wanted was for Edward to shy away from his touch. That would be too much for him to take.

Lust began to worry about Envy. He'd been gone for several days, and all he left for was to buy groceries.

Perhaps he'd found Edward after all.

Sighing, as much as she wished for that, she didn't want to be left alone. She decided to follow his scent to find out where he'd gone. It was still the same, at least, even after he changed into a human.

She was led to the store, but no sign of Envy. His scent led down the road further quite a ways until she it stopped at a strange house outside of town. She read the sign out front. Curtis.

Lust frowned, trying to remember where she'd heard that name before, when the front door opened as Lust stood on the sidewalk outside of the fence.

It was Izumi. She stood with a broom in hand and a stance that showed she was in the middle of something.

"You must be the homunculus Lust." She observed.

"I am. I know Envy has been here. Where is he now?" She went right to the point.

Izumi smiled. "He went to find Edward."

Lust's eyes widened. So it was true. That's why he hadn't returned.

"You are welcome to stay here. He told me he's been with you all this time since he became human."

He must have told her everything. What would make Envy trust this woman so much?

"Is he coming back?" Lust asked.

"I'm not sure. I expect Edward will show up at some point at least looking for answers, with or without Envy." Izumi shrugged. She knew they were going to do what they wanted, but her door was always open to them.

Lust wasn't sure what to think. Should she stay here and wait for him to come back, or find him on her own? He might be angry if she showed up and Edward was there with him.

She pondered for several moments before finally coming to a decision.

"I promise to not be a burden to you or your family."

Izumi laughed. "Oh, no worries dear. My door is always open." It was the truth, too. She didn't turn anyone away, not even a homunculus. Though, she had a feeling if Lust was taking care of Envy this entire time that she had likely changed her ways also.

"If Teacher already knows about us, maybe we should go to her for advice." Edward suggested, taking Envy's hand in his and holding it.

Envy squeezed Edward's hand gently and nodded. He was willing to try anything.

Things had been a little awkward between him and Edward since he returned. Envy loved him with every part of his being, but he wasn't so sure Edward felt the same anymore, regardless of what the other said.

They began the journey to Izumi's home, though the minute they got out into public Edward took his hand away. Envy walked sadly beside him with his shoulders slumped. Edward really didn't want anyone to know, that was becoming clearer every minute.

Edward rasped his knuckles on the old wooden door to the Curtis residence, and almost immediately Izumi answered the door.

"Edward! Envy! Welcome. There's a visitor here who'd like to see you both." She hummed, ushering them both inside.

Edward groaned but did not protest, while Envy was apprehensive.

Lust sat in the dining room with a cup of tea placed before her that hadn't been touched. Izumi must have been trying to be courteous, but Lust could not consume human food as much as she'd like to.

Her face lit up when she saw Envy.

"Lust!" Envy exclaimed, and rushed over to hug her. "The fuck are you doing here?"

His self-esteem issues were momentarily forgotten, and he was his old self again.

Edward was surprised at the sudden change of attitude Envy had. Was it because of him that he was acting so insecure?

"I came to find you. I was worried." Lust admitted as she picked through his hair which had begun to tangle.

Envy batted at her hands. "I can take care of myself." He pouted.

"Yeah right." She smiled at him, then turned her gaze to Edward and nodded politely.

Edward nodded back, still not sure how to react. Lust was completely different from the last time he saw her. She was obviously still a homunculus, but she had changed too in her own way.

"Okay kids. So how'd it go." Izumi sat and looked at Envy and Edward expectantly. She wanted to hear everything.

Envy's demeanor instantly changed and he looked at the floor. Edward felt a strong pang of guilt in his stomach, and Izumi tutted.

"Edward, what did you do?" She scolded him.

"I didn't do anything!" He whined. "I just..." He looked over at Lust. He hadn't expected her to be here for this conversation. He felt a little self-conscious about everything.

Lust averted her eyes. She felt Edward's discomfort, so she stood and dismissed herself from the room.

Envy seemed sad to see her go, and his gold-purple orbs followed her all the way out the door until she disappeared around the corner.

"Edward. Tell me what happened." Izumi's voice was stern. "Envy here came to see if you would forgive him, and I can tell he cares for you a great deal."

Edward nodded. He knew that. "I wanted... to see if you could give us some advice." She admitted.

"Oh?" Her interest was piqued. "On what?"

A deep crimson color flushed over Edward's face as he struggled to find the words.

Envy simply sat and looked at a spot on the floor. He really didn't want to be a part of this conversation.

"I g-guess, r-relationship advice." Edward finally spit out.

"What's the problem?" Izumi folded her arms.

Edward's heart raced. He was embarrassed to admit it, and he didn't want to hurt Envy any more than he already had, but he had to do something. He didn't understand his own emotions.

"Well?" She pressed.

Edward glanced at Envy. He had to be honest if he was going to get help.

"His body is so... different. I'm not used to it. Every time I look at him I picture the way he used to look. I'm having trouble feeling attracted to him this way." He admitted. His voice was wavering slightly.

Envy squeezed his eyes shut. This what was he was afraid of.

"I miss his old body."

Izumi frowned, and Envy made a small pained noise.

This wasn't going very well so far.

"How do you think I feel?" Envy nearly shouted, causing Edward to shrink into his seat a little more.

"I know it must be even harder on you. That's why I thought maybe Teacher could help..." Edward said quietly.

"Sometimes roleplaying can help. Envy, have you tried dressing up the way you used to? Edward might like it." She suggested, causing Edward to blanch in embarrassment. Envy on the other hand, looked intrigued.

Envy imagined dressing in his favorite skimpy outfit. Maybe he could even get a wig? He hadn't thought of that before. Dressing like a normal person didn't really suit him, anyway.

Edward covered his face with his hands and talked into them, causing his voice to become muffled. "I can't believe I'm having this conversation right now."

"I want to try it." Envy said.

"Edward?" Izumi called to Edward who was still hiding his face.

He peeked through two of his fingers. "I guess it's worth a shot."

"You know Edward, relationships aren't all just based on sex. You love Envy, don't you?" Izumi asked bluntly.

Edward's hands dropped to his lap and he looked determined. "Of course I do! I love him more than anything." He nearly shouted.

Envy's heart skipped a beat.

"Then that's all you need to know! You can always figure out the rest. Bodies change. Maybe not as much as Envy's has, but you have to learn to deal with what life throws at you! That's what true love is." Izumi clenched her fist in the air for effect.

Envy's eyes sparkled as he imagined dressing in the clothes he wanted, instead of trying to blend in like he had for the last year. Maybe he couldn't change his body, but he could try to feel pretty again. Maybe Edward would want him then?

Edward's face still hadn't returned to a normal color, but he nodded in agreement. Teacher was right. He was being selfish. Envy was trying his best for him. It was time for Edward to do his best for Envy too.

"You boys can stay for dinner if you like." Izumi said as she stood. She felt as though her work was done here, at least for now.

Edward and Envy looked at each other. There were things they had to do now, but both their stomachs had other ideas. They growled loudly in protest.

Maybe dinner would be a good idea.


	12. Chapter 12

Earlier that morning, Noah expected to see Edward in the coffee shop like normal. He always came, every morning, but this morning there was no Edward.

She stood at his usual table that he always sat in with his cup of coffee in hand, and stared sadly out the window. It was black with two sugars, just the way he liked it.

Noah set down the cup on the table anyway, just in case he was a few minutes late today.

She thought about what happened at the end of their date. Had he changed his mind about her? Where was he?

After dinner, Edward realized he forgot to contact Noah.

"Shit!" He fumbled for his phone to shoot her a text.

Envy gave him an incredibly scathing look as he saw Noah's name pop up on Edward's phone.

"Seriously?" Envy grumbled.

"I'm going to tell her, I swear!" Edward promised. "That's just not the sort of thing you tell someone over the phone, y'know?"

"Remember what I told you! If you don't, I will!" Envy threatened.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Edward sighed. Envy was so impossible sometimes.

He got a text back almost immediately.

Oh, I'm glad to hear everything is all right! Looking forward to seeing you again, Noah xoxo

Envy made gagging noises. "What are those supposed to be?"

"Uh... hugs and kisses, I think." Edward squinted at the text.

"Disgusting." Envy scrunched his nose. He was in a little better mood after talking with Izumi, though. He wished he would have had her for a mom, instead of Hag-Face. But then again, he never would have met Edward if things had happened any differently. Did Envy believe in fate? Maybe some days.

"Thanks for dinner, Teacher." Edward said as Izumi entered the room.

"Anytime. Now you two better work things out or else!" She waved around a spatula in a threatening way. From anyone else it would have been laughable, but coming from Izumi, that was a serious threat.

Edward was going to try his best. He smiled weakly and then glanced at Envy. He looked pretty happy, considering what an ass Edward had been. He was probably just excited over being able to dress how he wanted again.

Although that could present some obvious problems in public, Edward wanted Envy to be happy and have the opportunity to be himself again.

Edward stood and stretched. "I think it's time to go home." He yawned part way through his sentence.

Envy nodded and got up too.

Lust seemed to magically appear the second Envy seemed intent to leave.

"Remember to brush your teeth, and comb that hair of yours. It mats so easy." She prattled off a list of humanly things for Envy to do, and he rolled his eyes.

"Mmhmm. I'll remember." He said, though he had no intentions on doing any of those things.

Edward actually smiled. It was pretty funny to him that Envy needed to be reminded to do normal every day things like that. He supposed as a homunculus he took it for granted that he didn't have to do any of that stuff to maintain his hygiene.

Lust decided to stay behind with Izumi and Sig for now. They were happy to have her there for protection, anyway. She didn't exactly want to be the third wheel, and she knew Envy needed some alone time with Edward after all he'd been through. It was their time now. She would have to find her own way.

On the way back, they stopped in town and got some supplies to make Envy's old outfit. The reason they had to do that was because no where in Central was there a store that sold anything that even remotely resembled what Envy liked to wear.

Edward even got him a wig. It wasn't exactly like his old hair, but it was close enough. It was long and black and silky, and Envy couldn't stop touching it. It made Edward smile. He realized he liked to be able to buy things for Envy to make him happy.

After they got back to Edward's apartment, Envy got straight to work on making his outfit. He memorized every detail and stitch and was able to recreate it flawlessly. It took him several hours to make the whole thing, and it was very late by the time he was done.

Of course, he was wearing his wig the entire time.

Edward fell asleep on the couch while Envy sewed. He wasn't sure how well this would work, but he was willing to try anything for Envy. He had watched him work a long while, but exhaustion took over.

Envy finally finished and laid out his outfit on the floor to inspect it. It was perfect. Now to try it on.

He carefully undressed and stood there naked for a moment as he prepared himself. This felt like a huge step to him. It may seem like a simple thing to anyone else, but this was his identity before. For almost two hundred years he was able to choose who and what he looked like, and what he wore. He's partially being given that choice again, and he was simply jubilant.

Envy finally steeled himself and begin pulling on his freshly made garments. First the top, then the skort. It was a little tighter than he remembered it being, but then again this body was bigger than his preferred form ever was.

He pulled on his fingerless gloves and toeless socks to finish. He even made himself a little black headband to go with his wig, though he left off the red triangle that he adorned in his homunculus days. He was also missing his Ouroboros, since he became human it sort of just... vanished. He felt a little bit like a cosplayer, except he was cosplaying himself. It was an odd feeling, but he felt good nonetheless.

He stood before a mirror and admired himself. His ass stuck out a little more than he would have liked, and his muscle definition was much greater than would be most flattering, but it would do. Envy smoothed out his wig and struck a little pose.

He definitely felt more comfortable now. The wig helped loads, he really hated his ugly blonde hair. He thought perhaps he should get some colored contacts as well, so he could have his purple eyes back.

Once he was done admiring himself, he went to go check on Edward. Sure enough, he'd fallen asleep in his clothes. Figures.

Envy climbed on top of Edward, feeling a little more confident now in his new outfit.

Edward stirred slightly, and grunted in his sleep.

"Edo," Envy crooned. "Wake up, I have a surprise for you."

"Mmmh." Edward made noises in response, but didn't open his eyes.

Envy got a little bolder, and he leaned in close to kiss Edward's lips.

Edward's eyes creaked open as he felt lips on his. He groaned and kissed back automatically. "Envy...?"

"It's me." Envy murmured against Edward's lips. His hair fell around them in a protective veil, and he felt like they were the only two in the entire world.

Edward reached up to feel Envy. He felt bare skin and some tight fabric. Had he finished his outfit? He's certainly acting more like his old self right now. He noticed the long, dark hair. For a moment he forgot it was a wig, it fit Envy so nicely. He looked incredible.

Envy probed Edward's lips with his tongue until they allowed him entrance. He kissed deeply causing Edward to squirm beneath him satisfyingly.

He wasn't sure what time it was exactly, but Edward knew it was late. He felt pretty groggy being woken up, but damn this was a nice thing to wake up to. He wasn't going to complain, especially not with Envy doing what he was doing with his tongue just now.

Edward ran his fingers experimentally over Envy's body, feeling his contours. He slipped his hands inside the back of Envy's skort, feeling his ass. It felt nice, and fuller than he remembered it to be. He kind of liked it.

Envy's body was responding to Edward's touch. He seemed like he was enjoying himself, too! Envy was so happy he could almost cry. Edward wanted him again. It worked! It was really working!

He grinned into the kiss as Edward pulled Envy's ass closer to him with his hands, forcing their hips to press together.

Edward was getting really turned on now. His jeans felt uncomfortably tight and Envy's ass felt really good in his hands.

He surprised Envy when he flipped the former-sin over on his back and began dominating the kiss. Edward touched the long dark hair and pulled at the tight fabric clinging to Envy's muscular body.

It was almost as if he had his Envy back again.

Envy leaned back and let Edward take over. He enjoyed the attention he was getting as Edward moved downwards and spread kisses over his neck and shoulder which was exposed.

Edward slipped his own jeans off and sighed in relief as his erection sprang free. Envy squeaked as Edward rubbed the underside of the head against his own bulge still contained within his skort.

Envy stared up at Edward with desire evident in his large gold-purple eyes. He felt like the virgin this time. He supposed he really was, given that his human body died a virgin. He was starting over now. He was given a fresh, clean slate and he wasn't going to waste it.

The thought of Edward taking his virginity made his heart swell with joy, and a grin crept onto his face as the friction between their groins increased.

"What are you smiling at?" Edward asked with a small smile of his own, his face slightly damp with sweat as his arousal rose.

"Nothing." Envy hummed happily and tugged at his own skort innocently, giving the hint that he wanted Edward to take it off for him.

Edward smiled and pulled Envy's skort down just as he did the first night they had together, only he planned to go further this time. He didn't have a clue what he was doing before, but he'd read some books in the past year preparing for if Envy ever came back. Looking back it was kind of sad he supposed, but he wanted to know how to please Envy.

Envy gasped as the cool air hit his most private areas. He looked to the side, embarrassed of his blonde pubic hair. He tended to forget it was there, because as a homunculus he chose not to have any at all.

Edward didn't care. Envy had done all this for him, and he looked damn good too. Better than he anticipated. Maybe he was just starting to get more comfortable around Envy again, but he was allowing himself to be turned on by even his new masculine features.

Edward slid down to the floor before Envy, and positioned himself between his legs. Envy bit his lip as Edward made his way down there, and wondered what his plan was.

Edward read about this one thing that felt really good, and he'd been wanting to try it for ages. He figured now was as good a time as any, and he definitely wanted to make Envy feel good.

He encouraged Envy to part his legs as far as they would go, and he gently lifted his sac to gain easier access to his destination.

Envy tensed, unsure of what to expect, until he felt a warm wetness against him. He let out the breath he'd been holding in a sigh of pleasure.

Edward was encouraged by Envy's sounds. He gently lapped at Envy's puckered hole, causing Envy to squirm and writhe. Running his tongue up the underside of Envy's sac, he took part of it in his mouth and sucked softly.

Envy's erection was standing as straight as it could as Edward teased him. It was amazing, he'd never felt anything like it before, not even as a homunculus. The sensations were so much more intense in his human body, and no one had ever done anything quite like this to him.

Edward's own length hung between his legs, twitching with need as he put his mouth around Envy's shaft.

Envy whined and bucked his hips slightly. He forgot how good Edward's mouth felt on him. It'd been way too long.

Soon he could tell Envy was getting too close, and he stopped. Envy writhed beneath him, begging with his body for him to keep going. It was a lovely sight.

"I've wanted to do this for a very long time." Edward said in a husky voice. He held himself with his flesh hand, pressing the tip of his length against Envy's entrance. He felt the give, knowing Envy was ready for him.

Envy cried out as Edward slid himself inside. The stretching fucking hurt, and it was uncomfortable for several moments until Edward started gently rocking his hips back and forth. Then the pleasure hit deep inside his belly, causing his back to arch in ecstasy.

The moisture soon coated his length and he was able to easily fuck Envy. He moved slowly and carefully at first, wary of hurting Envy. As soon as Envy seemed to be enjoying it, he picked up the pace. Wet skin on skin sounds echoed through the room as Edward's sac slapped Envy's full ass with every thrust.

The sensations were almost too much for Envy, and his body moved of it's own accord. He gripped at the cushions and turned his head side to side as Edward relentlessly slammed into him. The head of his erection was swollen and red, begging for attention though the intense pleasure was already coursing through his body. He needed release, and he needed it soon.

Edward stared down at Envy's body as it writhed around beneath him. Just the sight made him want to pour everything he had into him.

"Fuck, Envy." He moaned as his pleasure piqued and he came suddenly. Thick streams of come coated Envy's insides as Edward rode out his orgasm.

Before his lover finished, Envy grabbed his own length and began pumping it quickly, desperately seeking his own orgasm. It didn't take long before he came. Envy whined and made a face as his body tensed and seized for his orgasm. The evidence of his pleasure soon covered his hand and dripped onto his belly.

Edward's breath still hadn't returned to normal, and he pulled free from Envy's tight ass before slumping next to the mostly-naked male.

Envy had a blissful look on his face when he turned to look at Edward.

"I love you so much." He murmured, causing Edward's already flushed face to deepen in color.

"I love you too, Envy." He admitted. The outfit had really done the trick, and the wig was pretty nice too. But after it was all said and done, he didn't want Envy to have to feel like he had to wear it all the time just for his sake. Not unless he wanted to, anyway. He felt kind of bad over the whole thing. He'd really treated Envy terribly since he came back, he realized that now. Envy didn't deserve it.

Edward put his thumb under Envy's headband and pulled up on it, removing it and the wig together at once.

"No! What are you doing?" Envy grabbed at it, trying to put it back on but his blonde hair had already fallen out and was framing his face.

"You're beautiful." Edward whispered. He wasn't sure if it was the after-sex high he was on or what, but right now Envy just looked stunning to him. He'd never been more beautiful, as a matter of fact.

Envy stopped and his face turned a peculiar shade of pink. Did Edward just call him beautiful? He covered his face shyly and grinned. Envy couldn't have been happier in this moment.

Edward discarded the wig and moved Envy's hands so he could kiss him hard. He was the stupidest man in the world. How could he ever think Envy wasn't attractive? He tried to think about it and figured maybe he was just apprehensive over Envy truly being a guy now, and it messed with his head. Who the hell knows. Edward decided from now on he would love him no matter what, inside and out.

They laid together for a long while, intertwined in each others arms taking turns dozing until the early hours of the morning.

Edward finally felt content with life. He was happy, for once. Now he just needed to convince the rest of the world that it was okay for two men to love each other. What he and Envy shared was definitely special, but he worried the people of Amestris wouldn't see it that way. At least he wasn't a State Alchemist anymore, though he was still plenty famous.

Everyone recognized him everywhere he went, and it would be even worse since Envy looked like his brother. Well, he technically was his brother. But technicalities aside, Edward was honestly nervous about it. People were close minded and did not like to accept change easily. He just hoped Envy would understand they would have to come out slowly to everyone, if at all. They may very well have to keep their relationship in the dark forever, at least to the public. Their friends and family would surely find out sooner or later, and he could only hope everyone would be as accepting as Teacher was.

As the sun finally crept up over the horizon, Edward's eyes fluttered open and he admired the beautiful boy he had wrapped up in his embrace. The early morning sun shone in and illuminated Envy's face almost like an angel. Edward kissed his cheek and Envy smiled in his sleep. It was a genuinely happy smile, not like how he used to grin impossibly wide as a homunculus. This was real, and not forced.

For once, the feeling of dread that loomed over both of them constantly was beginning to lift.


	13. Chapter 13

It must have been at least 10 AM before Edward finally awoke fully enough to actually roll off the couch and maybe even get something accomplished.

"Morning, sunshine." He said, looking down at the still-snoozing form of Envy. He was all curled up with his head tucked in his arms. He looked completely adorable, in Edward's opinion. Especially since his lower half was still bare.

"Noo... I'm allergic to sunlight." Envy groaned and scrunched up tighter to block out all the light from his tired eyes.

"I thought you were a homunculus, not a vampire." Edward joked, but Envy didn't really think that was funny.

He looked up at Edward with sleep-hazed eyes and gave him a meaningful glare. "I'm neither, now." He grumped.

Edward frowned. Envy could be so moody sometimes. Guess the more things change, the more they stay the same.

He decided he would make breakfast to try and get his lover in better spirits.

After Edward disappeared into the kitchen, Envy allowed himself to doze off again. Soon though, wonderful smells began wafting from the other room and Envy's belly wouldn't let him rest any longer.

He got up, forgetting he was still skort-less and wandered into the kitchen.

Edward was busy frying something delicious over the stove, when he sensed a presence behind him.

Looking back over his shoulder, he blushed when he saw Envy standing there half naked.

"Fooood." Envy moaned like a zombie, coming closer to the stove and peering around Edward's arm to check out what he was making.

"Yes, I'm making food." Edward smiled as he served up bacon and eggs with fried potatoes and cheese on a plate and handed it to Envy.

The former-sin's eyes lit up as he took the plate and hurried to the table to chow down.

Edward wasn't really hungry, so he just got a cup of coffee for himself and watched Envy eat.

As he watched the blonde tear into the plate of food like he'd been starved, Edward decided today he would finally man up and confront Noah. It wasn't going to be easy, though his night with Envy definitely helped him get into the right frame of mind to do it and be confident about it as well.

But first, he had to come up with some kind of believable excuse. He wasn't ready to just straight up tell her that his homunculus (you know, fake human?) boyfriend who disappeared a year ago suddenly came back into his life as not only a real life human male but also practically his twin.

It was almost too much for even him to comprehend, let alone poor Noah.

Edward must have looked like he was lost in thought because Envy began waving his hand in front of his face, effectively snapping him out of his thought process.

"Hey! Pay attention to mee!" Envy whined as he finished off the last piece of bacon on his plate and threw his fork down with a clang.

Edward smiled at him. He actually missed Envy being needy with him like that.

"I am. And I will. But I think there's something I need to do today." He was vague, knowing Envy would want to come along to 'supervise' if he revealed what he was really going to do. "I have to go back in to work tomorrow, so I won't really have time then."

Work? Envy completely forgot Edward had a job. What was he supposed to do here all alone all day long while Edward slaved at work? He began to have a small panic attack.

Edward noticed Envy's discomfort, and he reached over the table to cover Envy's hand with his palm in a reassuring gesture.

"Don't worry. I'll be back soon. Wait for me, okay? We'll go do what ever you want afterwards." He smiled encouragingly, but Envy still looked sad. He didn't like this. Edward was being cryptic and that made him nervous, but he simply nodded reluctantly.

"See you later, baby." Edward blushed a little when he called Envy that, and gave him a peck on the lips for good measure.

Envy perked up at the nickname, then immediately after gained a dejected look as Edward left with a casual wave of his hand over his head.

Well, time to follow him again.

Envy gathered up his skort and pulled it on, preparing to go out in public for the first time in his new outfit.

He debated on the wig, remembering last night when Edward made it seem like he didn't need Envy to wear it. But it made Envy feel better about himself, so he went ahead and put it on as well.

Giving himself a once-over in the mirror, he was more or less satisfied with his look. He took a deep breath before leaving the apartment to track down his favorite little blonde Pipsqueak and make sure he wasn't getting himself into trouble.

Edward made his way toward the coffee shop, knowing Noah was working today. She would have been getting pretty close to getting off work, so he thought maybe this would be a good time to talk to her.

He tentatively pushed the door open and came inside. Noah noticed him immediately and came running over.

"Edward! I've missed you. You haven't been here for days! It's a little late for coffee, but I can make you a cup if you want." She beamed at him, and he smiled and gave a small awkward laugh, scratching the back of his neck. He always did that when he was nervous.

"Uh, thanks but not today, Noah. There's actually something I'd like to talk to you about."

Her face dropped, and she looked like she already knew what he was going to say. She had dreaded this, ever since the end of their date when instead of kissing her, he simply patted her head like she was a child.

"Edward. Can we not do this in here?" She glanced around at the other customers in the shop. She didn't want to be embarrassed in front of everyone.

Edward looked guilty. This was becoming more of a chore than he anticipated. "Sure."

Envy walked outside into the sunshine and shielded his eyes from the brightness. The sun felt good on his exposed skin, and he almost felt like his old self if only for a moment as he stood with the breeze gently tousling his hair, even if it was fake.

He traced Edward's steps and ended up back at that damn coffee shop. Fuck, he should have known! He went to see that bitch without telling him. If he had told Envy he was going to go tell her about their relationship, that would have been one thing, but being all cryptic and shit and then leaving to go have some kind of secret meeting with her? That was bullshit.

He was about to go barging in there when the two of them came outside together. Envy was having a bad case of dejavu here, and he paused. Curiosity got the better of him, so he hung back and watched as they went around to the side of the building where the employees took their smoke breaks.

A low growl emitted from deep in his throat as they began talking, just out of earshot. He really missed his extraordinary hearing as a homunculus right about now.

"Look, Noah. I gotta be honest. You're a nice girl, and I really like you a lot." Edward started, but he trailed off for a minute when he saw the look on her face slowly degenerate into pure sadness.

"I don't really want to hear it, Edward." Noah said, staring him right in the eyes.

That surprised him. He hadn't expected that kind of response from her, and he just stared at her with a dumbfounded look as she continued.

"You never really gave me a chance." She said, her voice lowering and straining to keep her trembling lip under control.

Edward felt terrible. He really hadn't, either, but what could he do when Envy just showed up out of nowhere and—

His racing thoughts were cut off by a pair of plump lips planted on his in a desperate kiss. His eyes widened and he jerked away as quickly as his brain comprehended what she was doing. He was aghast at what just happened.

"Now you can tell me you still don't want me!" Noah nearly shouted.

Edward didn't know what to say, but as chance would have it, he didn't have time to respond. All he saw was a flash of dark hair and clothing that barely concealed as Envy forcefully tackled Noah in front of him.

"YOU BITCH!" Envy screamed as he knocked Noah to the ground and pinned her there by her shoulders.

She shrieked and struggled but there was no way she could overpower Envy even in his human form. His muscles rippled and twitched as he forced her hard against the hard pavement.

"Envy! Fuck, get off her!" Edward cried, and grabbed Envy's muscular arm. He was being completely ignored though as Envy's crazed eyes were fixated on Noah's terrified face.

"I should have fucking killed you when I got the chance, you pathetic sniveling little worm!" He spat droplets of saliva on her face as he bellowed angrily.

Tears leaked out of the corners of Noah's eyes, running downwards towards her ears as she laid helpless under the weight of an angry Envy. The look in his eyes was like nothing she'd ever seen before. She thought for sure she was going to die right here in this alley next to the place she worked.

Edward's fists were connecting with Envy's arm and sides as he tried to snap him out of his berserk. Bruises were forming on Envy's skin in the places he hit, and his automail fist was cutting into his flesh with every blow. He felt helpless. He no longer had alchemy so there wasn't a damn thing he could do to stop Envy. Edward began to sob as he watched Envy have a break down in front of him.

"You think just because you're pretty and thin that you can take him away from me? HUH? Well I've got news for you Princess, NO ONE will ever fucking take him from me. He's mine! Mine! MINE MINE MINE!" He screamed, chanting the word over and over when suddenly a shot rang through the air, and Envy fell over on his side clutching his bleeding side.

Edward collapsed to his knees as he watched the scene before him play out in slow motion. Noah was still huddled on the ground, too scared to move and Envy was laying still and bleeding out before his eyes. The pool of blood expanded towards him and seeped into the knees of his pants.

Slowly turning around, he saw the person who shot Envy. Edward's eyes grew wide with horror as he saw Alphonse standing there with a determined look on his young face, still aiming the barrel of the gun right at Envy.

"It's alright now, Brother. I got him."

Edward hoped the generous check he gave Noah was enough to keep her quiet about the whole thing. She was pretty shook up, but not seriously hurt. He promised to never come to her coffee shop ever again.

He had no idea Alphonse was even in town. He thought he'd moved to Xing permanently already, having not heard hide nor hair from him in months until now. Edward hadn't really given Alphonse a chance to explain before he rushed Envy back to his house after dealing with Noah. The hospital wasn't really an option when Envy didn't have any means of identifying himself. To the country of Amestris, he would be considered an illegal alien and would simply be carted off to jail before he was treated.

Edward sat with his head in his hands, elbows rested on his knees as he stared at Envy laying on his couch with temporary bandages over his wound. The bullet was still inside, and he was bleeding profusely.

"Brother... I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry." Alphonse said, standing by himself in the corner of the room. He felt so guilty he couldn't stop talking. "I just saw him on top of that girl, screaming, and you were crying as you tried to stop him. I know you don't have your alchemy anymore, because of me, so I did the only thing I could."

Edward didn't even turn to look at Alphonse. For the first time in his life, he was having trouble even looking at his face.

"I panicked, okay? I just saw Envy and I remembered how he left you. How he broke your heart. I thought he had come back to try and hurt you again!" Alphonse's voice got watery and he nearly began to cry.

"Just fix him, Al." Edward said coldly, and Alphonse nodded apprehensively.

It took several treatments of Alphonse's newly learned Alkahestry to extract the bullet. They discovered it hit an artery which explained why Envy was bleeding so much. It took many more treatments to mend that before they were able to finally sew the wound closed. Then there were the cuts and bruises that Edward himself had caused. Those were still healing on their own.

Alphonse and Edward didn't speak much during those first few critical days of Envy's recovery. Edward didn't even end up going back to work, he stayed with Envy 24/7 after the incident as Envy slowly regained strength.

Edward held Envy's hand protectively as he watched over his battered and bruised form. "Do you remember what happened, Envy?" Edward asked gently once Envy had regained consciousness, holding a cool cloth to his warm forehead.

Envy scrunched his eyes and nose. He tried, hard. But he didn't remember anything but a blind, white rage. He knew he had gotten angry over something, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember what. All he knew was his stomach hurt like hell and his back was so stiff but he could barely move to even get up by himself. How did he get so fucked up like this?

"It's all right. You don't have to rush. Just get better, okay?" Edward's lips curved up in a shaky smile. Envy nodded hesitantly before allowing his eyes to flutter closed as he drifted off to sleep again.

Edward thought he had lost Envy when he saw him lying still on the ground in a pool of his own blood. It terrified him to his very core.

He cleaned and dried Envy's clothes, but the wig was beyond repair. He had to throw it out it was so matted and caked with blood. He brought him meals and spoon fed him patiently. He even cleaned him with a damp sponge every day, and helped carry him to the toilet when he had to go.

Alphonse had been surprised to learn that Envy had been wearing a wig during the attack. His real hair color was blonde? Envy honestly looked completely different now that he was looking at him, though he hadn't noticed at first glance.

He was honestly amazed at Edward's dedication. How could he still be so doting even after Envy abandoned him without an explanation the year before? Alphonse remembered it perfectly well, like it had just happened yesterday. Perhaps he remembered it even better than even Edward.

He remembered finding Edward shaking and crying on the floor in a mess of blonde hair and tears the night Envy left. He remembered how Edward cursed him and forced himself to hate Envy just to get through the first few months, until the grief took over and he was left as a shell of his former self as he buried his head in his research. Alphonse watched Edward wait and pine over Envy who never returned, and it made him angrier and angrier until Alphonse himself hated the very thought of Envy ever showing his face again.

And yet here he was, put up in Edward's living room and being waited on hand and foot. As much as he wanted Edward to be happy, he didn't think it was very smart of him to go back to Envy, regardless of how much he'd changed physically. Alphonse always had a feeling he'd end up breaking his brother's heart, and if he did it once, he'd do it again.

"Shouldn't he have healed on his own by now?" Alphonse asked in an unsure tone, causing Edward to glare at him.

"He's human now, Al. He can't heal like that anymore. Don't you see? He's changed. He came back to me and he still loves me, and I love him."

Alphonse gave him a look of pity, and it pissed Edward off even more.

"Damnit, Al! I'm not playing around here, I'm serious!"

"He broke your heart, Brother. I watched you suffer at his hands, and I don't want to see it happen again." Not to mention the fact Envy looked exactly like them. Was that just a coincidence, or was Edward hiding something else from him?

"Mind your own business." Edward snapped, causing Alphonse to back off. Ever since he had shot Envy, Edward was having trouble looking at his brother the same way. He was somehow no longer his sweet, innocent baby brother but had changed into something else entirely since he'd been gone. He didn't even hesitate to shoot Envy, the man he loved. How could Alphonse have become so heartless?

Edward was sure Envy wouldn't leave him again. When he did before, he had his reasons. He was scared, and thought Edward wouldn't accept the changes that happened to him. He understood that now, and had forgiven Envy for it completely. All that mattered to him was that he was here with him now, and he wasn't about to go and lose him again.

He would do anything to protect Envy, even if it meant protecting him from his own brother.


	14. Chapter 14

Edward dabbed ointment on the various wounds covering Envy's battered body. Most of the minor cuts and scrapes were nearly healed now, and the bruising was mostly gone, but the more serious ones were still tender and just now scabbing. Edward felt a strong pang of guilt over all the lacerations he'd caused with his automail when he was beating on Envy in that alleyway. Envy had just went crazy, and he didn't know what else to do.

He wracked his brain, trying to figure out what could have caused everything to happen the way it is. It all happened so fast. Edward shook his head a little as he recalled when Noah kissed him like that. Envy must have been watching, of course he'd follow Edward. He should have known not telling Envy what he was up to would be a bad idea.

That's when he flipped, was right after that kiss. It must have triggered something in him to revert back to his previous self. It was scary how much his face changed, how much he looked like the psychotic, uncontrollable homunculus he used to be. He shivered a little at the thought. Was that something that happened to Envy often, or was it only because of his jealousy over Edward? He thought about going to ask Lust about that later.

Edward sometimes regretted losing his alchemy in situations like that. He could have stopped Envy without hurting him. But then why didn't Alphonse just use alchemy? Why did he have to shoot him? It was unnecessarily brutal, in Edward's opinion. Envy could have died if Edward hadn't been physically strong enough to hoist the bleeding former-sin into his arms and carry him back to his apartment.

"So that's what the tin-can really looks like." The corner of Envy's mouth quirked up in a small smirk as he eyed Alphonse from across the room, jarring Edward from his intense thought process as he tended Envy's wounds.

Between the amount he'd been sleeping and the pain he'd been in over the last couple of days, Envy had barely noticed Alphonse was even here. He had to admit the younger brother wasn't too bad looking in his real skin, if perhaps a little plain.

Alphonse caught ear of Envy's remark. "So that's what you really look like without all the fake hair and makeup." He retorted snidely. He wasn't in the mood for Envy's snark. Alphonse had found something out, something that disturbed him to the core.

Edward sighed. He remembered a time when Alphonse was more mature than him, but he felt at the moment like they had swapped places.

"Whoa, he grew an attitude. Nice comeback there. Maybe his balls finally dropped after he lost the armor. A lot's changed since I've been away I see." Envy winced as Edward treated one of the more painful gashes on his side. "I liked you a lot better as a metal hunk of junk."

"Envy." Edward warned. He ran an anxious hand through his loose hair which was straying dangerously into his face. He didn't want this to get out of hand. He was already on edge over this whole thing without these two starting a fight.

Envy snorted, but said no more. Looking at the tin-can, though, he had a strange feeling as though he'd forgotten something very important. Why couldn't he remember how he got hurt? And what's more, his favorite shorty and his brother seemed like they were on the verge of being at each others throat at any moment. They had barely spoken from what Envy could tell. That just wasn't normal for them.

"What's with you two?" Envy complained. It was way less fun to pick on them if they were actually angry at each other.

Alphonse pursed his lips together. Edward shook his head almost imperceptibly, a silent signal to Alphonse to not say anything. He wanted to avoid letting Envy know what really happened. He'd rather just put it all behind them.

"Nothing, Envy. Just drop it." Edward finished tending to Envy and packed up his first aid kit, stowing it dutifully under the coffee table.

Envy made an incoherent grunt of sorts, and folded his arms. He didn't like being left in the dark about things, least of all things that involved his shorty.

"I've been off work for almost a week. I really need to get back to it." Edward said before Envy could argue any further, and began putting on his tie. He ran a brush hastily through his hair before re-tying it into a tight tail right behind his head.

Envy's eyes gained a sad, glassy quality as he watched Edward prepare himself to leave. He was leaving, already? Envy still felt like shit. He still needed to be taken care of!

Edward seemed to notice the sad, puppy-dog look he was being given, but did his best to ignore it. "I'll be back in a few hours, Envy. I won't be gone long. I just have to take care of some things I left hanging at work when you came back." His eyes were warm as he spoke of Envy's return, causing an audible sigh from Alphonse.

Envy pouted, and gained a rather sulky look. "You mean to tell me you're going to leave me with him?" He pointed accusingly in Alphonse's direction.

"I'm not going to baby sit him, if that's what you think Ed." Alphonse piped up, clearly put-out by the assumption.

Edward waved his hands frantically. "I didn't say any of that!"

Alphonse folded his arms and Envy simply looked irritated now.

Edward rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache building up. "Al, do you have a place to stay while you're in Central?"

"Not yet. I've been in Xing a while, and let go of my residence here. I'll be renting another place soon though, so I can go back and forth easily." Alphonse explained.

Well, that was all Edward needed to hear. "Then you can stay here with us." He forced a small smile. He wasn't about to turn his little brother out on the streets.

Alphonse looked unsure. He didn't exactly want to room with his brother and his... whatever Envy was to him, but he didn't have much of a choice now.

"Just remember, this is Envy's home now, so please be nice to him." Edward said in the nicest way he could muster.

Alphonse just nodded, trying to hide the disdain he felt on the inside. He felt bad for shooting Envy, sure, but that didn't mean he had to like him now.

"I'd like you both to still be in one piece when I come back." Edward said as he made his way to the front door, his hand over his head waving in the casual way he always did as he departed.

I wonder if he knows how much he looks like Dad when he does that. Alphonse pondered silently as he watched Edward leave.

"I guess it's just you and me now, tin-can." Envy said caustically from his position on the couch. If anything, he was even less tolerant now that Edward was out of ear-shot.

If he had known Alphonse was the one to put him in this broken situation in the first place, he might've been a bit more cautious with his words.

"Stop calling me that." Alphonse nearly growled, his irritated voice not really matching his face.

"Do I really bother you that much, hm?" Envy was pushing his luck, he knew he was, but he couldn't help himself. Now that the tin-can had his body back, he acted like a completely different person from before. Or maybe it was just when he was around Envy.

Alphonse just looked away. He refused to answer. He knew much more about Envy than anyone likely realized, and he wasn't about to get into that conversation here. Especially not without Ed present.

It was some very, very long and silent several hours before Edward finally returned.

He came in through the door and immediately pulled off his tie, hanging it up in it's usual spot. He only wore the damned thing at work, and only because he had to. He really hated desk jobs.

"Alright, I feel a lot better now. I caught up on a bunch of things, but I still need to go back tomorrow." He sighed as he entered the room with Envy and Alphonse on opposite sides, evidently avoiding each other entirely. They wouldn't even look at each other.

"Has it been like this the entire time I've been gone?" Edward looked a bit like that headache might be trying to come back.

Envy simply shrugged in his uncaring way, looking rather like he didn't give a shit and was happy just to lie there and continue to be broken and doted on by his Edward.

Edward's eyes slid over to Alphonse who hadn't responded yet. Well, wasn't this just some happy shit right here to come home to.

"So, Edward," Alphonse began, trying to change the subject to break the tension that was suffocating the room. "I came here for a reason."

Edward gave Alphonse a slightly puzzled look. Oh well, may as well just roll with it. "I was wondering what brought you into town. Weren't you supposed to be in Xing full-time now?"

"Yeah, but things were a little more complicated than we anticipated."

"We?" Edward asked, perplexed for a moment until he remembered Alphonse had a girlfriend over there in Xing.

Alphonse glanced over warily at Envy before he continued. "So, you remember Mei Chang, right?"

Edward blinked. "Of course I do. You guys have been together a little while now, huh?"

"Yeah." A blush crept on to Alphonse's normally pale face. "We're actually... getting married."

Edward's eyes widened. Married? That was the last thing he expected. He thought Al was a little young to be getting married already, but he decided to keep his opinions to himself for once. "Oh... congratulations." He said instead, and smiled, though an unpleasant thought came into the back of his mind. Even if he wanted to, Envy and he would never be able to do that.

"Thanks." Alphonse returned the smile. This was the most normal conversation they'd had since he had been there. The tension even began to die down a little, and Alphonse did his best to ignore the former-homunculus that was picking at his nails in an obnoxiously loud way.

"You came all the way to Central just to tell me that?" Edward chuckled.

"Sort of. I actually wanted to invite you. I didn't feel as though that was something I could do over the phone. I wanted to see you in person to tell you." Alphonse explained.

"I see." Edward's smile got smaller, but was still in place on his features. So, that's why Alphonse was in town.

Envy listened to the entire conversation with mild interest from the couch. A wedding, huh? Whoop-de-fucking-doo. Like he cared if the tin-can was getting married. He wasn't hearing an invite for himself, anyway, not that he would even want to go.

"So, will you be able to make it? It's being held in Xing in the spring next year, and after that, I'll be moving there permanently. Since we're getting married, I'll become a citizen. But until then, I'll have to just go back and forth." Alphonse smiled, happiness radiating from him. He seemed to be purposely ignoring Envy, which didn't escape Edward's attention.

Edward paused, thinking about it. Sure, he thought he would be able to make it. But he had one condition.

"Can I bring a date?" Edward asked, plopping himself on the couch next to Envy, interrupting the other's fingernail picking and draping his arm over Envy's shoulder. Envy looked smugly up at Alphonse as if to say 'I win'.

Alphonse's face fell. He should have known Edward would go there. He wasn't thrilled with Envy even being with his brother again, let alone him being allowed to come to the most important event in his life and more than likely create a scene and ruin it. He would simply have to put his foot down for this one.

Edward seemed to read the look on Al's face. "We have to hide ourselves here, Al. It's not easy. I know homosexuality is more widely accepted in Xing, so why not?" He grinned. Finally, maybe he'd be able to actually show off his love for Envy in public.

Alphonse frowned. Homosexuality? If only that's all it really was. It was time to finally tell Edward what he knew. "Yeah, but what about incest? I'm pretty sure that's not accepted anywhere."

Edward's face paled. What did he just say? Alphonse knows?

As if to read Edward's mind, Alphonse continued. "I know about Envy, Brother. Or should I say William. I called Dad after I saw how Envy looked now, and he told me everything."

Edward could feel Envy's entire body tense beside him. William?

"That BASTARD! How dare he even talk about me, after what he did!" He growled, flailing his legs. "Fuck! I'm going to fuck him up if I ever see his ugly fucking mug again, I swear to fuck!" He ranted and swore, nearly tearing his stitches in the process.

Alphonse's eyes were cold as he watched Envy.

Edward exploded, even forgetting to stop Envy from hurting himself. "You went to him for advice? Have you forgotten how he fucking abandoned us after he abandoned Envy, and not to mention never told us about Envy in the first place?" He snapped nearly rising up from his seat on the couch in his anger.

"He's still our father, Ed." Alphonse's voice was calm, collected, maybe even bordering on chastising. "Why do you still call him Envy when that's not even his name?"

Envy shook with anger, and he was about to retort when Edward spoke up first.

"It is his name. He will always be Envy to me." Edward's face was hard and determined. Envy hadn't told him his real name before for a reason. Obviously it really hurt him to even have it brought up now, if the anger radiating from the former-sin beside him was any indication.

Envy looked at Edward. His face was steeled and his eyes were burning with ferocity. He couldn't believe Edward was actually standing up for him, to Alphonse nonetheless. He bit his lip, feeling his chest tightening anxiously.

"You do realize Hohenheim is the one who turned Envy into a homunculus, right Al?" Edward asked, his flaring temper evidence in his tone of voice.

"I do. Like I said, he told me everything." Alphonse folded his arms over his chest indignantly.

"And you're still on his side?"

"What you're doing is wrong, Edward. I'm sorry but I can't accept it. It's sick, and unhealthy. The way you just forgave him so easily like that after he broke your heart, and then to find out he's really our half-brother and yet you still love him? He's only going to hurt you again, don't you see?" The volume in Alphonse's voice was raising slightly towards the end. He must be really upset over this.

Edward grit his teeth. Yeah, he'd had some issue with it when he first found out, who wouldn't? But their love was real, there was no denying that. He just couldn't turn his back on Envy like that. It's not his fault that his hair is blonde and his eyes are gold. It's not his fault Hohenheim is a worthless fucking bastard who abandons his children.

"Yes, I still love him. I won't stop loving him, I don't care what you say Al. I'm glad you're getting married, I'm real fucking happy for you, but if you can't accept Envy and I being together then you'll have to count me out of that one." Edward spat, letting his anger get the better of him, unable to mask his words which came out in an unhindered torrent.

Alphonse looked hurt. He hadn't expected Edward to choose Envy over him. Was he bitter over losing his alchemy? Had it really come to this, where all they did was fight when they were together? No. It hadn't been like that before, not until Envy came back.

Envy. It's all his fault. Everything would have been fine if he had just stayed gone. He wished now that he hadn't helped heal Envy. It might have been better for everyone if he had just died there in the alley. He hated thinking that way about anyone, but it was the truth. Edward was just too blind by his 'love' to see it.

"You're making a mistake, Brother." Alphonse warned.

"If so, then it's my mistake to make." Edward put a protective arm around Envy's waist, making Alphonse wince.

"If you're so fucking disgusted by me, why don't you just fuck off, little holier-than-thou-tin-can?" Envy retorted to Alphonse's poorly masked disapproval.

For once, Edward didn't scold Envy for snapping at his brother. Right now, he almost wished Alphonse would just leave. He always thought he would be more understanding than this. He really had changed in the last year, since he got his body back. Edward felt like he didn't even know who his brother was anymore.

Alphonse stood, silent for a moment. "Okay, Ed. If that's what you really want, I'll go. I have some money, I can find another place to stay." His voice was suddenly sad. "I hope you have a happy life." He turned to go, slowly though. He gave Edward time to change his mind. One step, two steps, three.

He'd made it to the door, and still silence from behind him. Sighing, he opened the door to leave, casting one last glance at the two on the couch. Edward had his automail arm wrapped around Envy's waist with his other flesh hand resting in the former-homunculus' lap. Their fingers were entwined together and they were both watching Alphonse leave. He could see the pain in Edward's eyes, well hidden. It's sad how easily manipulated he was by Envy.

Goodbye for now, Ed. I hope you don't regret this.


End file.
